When Two Angels of a Different Breed Meet
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Rated T for language and suggested themes. Shinji Ikari thought that he ended Third Impact before it could even begin. He thought that, by leaving Tokyo 3 and heading to America, he'd be able to have a new chance at life. However, the town of his choice was influenced by two particular Angels, and he now finds himself stuck in a mess he thought he was done with. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

When Instrumentality occured, there were two groups of people who wanted two separate outcomes to happen. From NERV were Ikari Gendo and Kozo Fuyutsuki, whished to be reunited with Ikari Yui, even at the cost of making everyone into LCL. The second group were SEELE, a sneaky, though well hidden organization who wanted to become one with the Evangelion who triggered Third Impact, wanting to become Gods of a new world in the process. Neither of these two groups cared for the innocents of the rest of humanity, nor did they shed tears for the pawns that were working for the two groups, spreading pointless bloodshed everywhere.

However, what both groups had in common was the one Evangelion unit that would become the key to initiating Instrumentality, and its pilot, Ikari Shinji. They knew he was weak, even through the challenges of combating against the entities known as Angels made him gain friends and grow in maturity, knew that he would welcome the easy path, and would do as they wanted. So, when Gendo was betrayed by Rei, who took the piece of Adam from him and merged with Lilith, and SEELE was too late to prevent the merging of the giant Rei/Lilith hybrid and Unit 01.

Despite their wishes, neither of the two groups thought of what Shinji would of wanted, and that would be the deciding factor as to the changed path of fate before them. They didn't witness the deaths of many of their friends like he had. They didn't see the remains of one of his crushes, fellow pilot Soryu Langley Asuka, dangling from the mouths of the Mass Production Evangelions, nor did they hold any attachments to the smaller things in life like Shinji had. Simply, they weren't Ikari Shinji, and only Ikari Shinji could now decide what happened to humanity as a whole.

So, when presented with the option to enter an alternate world, to become one with every single person, or to stand on his own, Shinji rejected each option, only wanting for none of this to happen. For SEELE to be destroyed, as they were the ones that brought the end of everything he cared for, and wanted everything to be back as it was before the day began. It was something that Shinji thought couldn't be done, as why would the conjoined form of Rei and Lilith want to become separated?

Yet, despite how much he believed it was impossible, his wish was granted. He remembered waking up on his bed, his Cello still in its corner, and his SDAT player still playing track 25, and wondered if it was all a dream. As soon as he stepped out of his room and saw Misato watching the news, he knew that the event known as Instrumentality had actually happened, and he was most likely the only person who knew it ever occured.

All of SEELE's bases were destroyed by unknown means, sabotage being the main reason, and the main leaders of the organization were found dead in various accidents, from a simple heart attack to car accidents and sudden suicide bombings. With the threat of SEELE wiped from the world, NERV would most likely shut down, or enter a new field of study, since the Evangelions now had no purpose, Asuka, considering she woke up and fought against the Mass Production Evangelions on her own, would wake from her coma soon, and Rei would still be alive, free from merging with Lilith. Everything was as it should be, and he could only thank the Angels, humanity's sworn enemy, for the change in fate.

Except, several things went unexpectedly wrong.

The first was that Rei was found dead on her bed due to a heart attack. There were no signs of foul play, which meant that there were no reason for anyone to investigate on the matter. The Rei clones were also killed, though how this happened was unknown to anyone, especially his father, who was very angry at what was happening.

The second wrong fact of this reality was that Lilith, the angel that was crucified below NERV was also missing. The sea of its blood, LCL, was still there, as were small, useless chunks of its flesh, yet the massive entity was no where to be tracked, increasing his father's rage. In the end, it was factored that, since Kaworu, the seventeenth Angel, came down to the final floor and reached her, they figured that he killed it in some manner.

Finally, the Spear of Longinus disappeared from the surface of the moon. Like with the disappearance of Lilith, there was no traces to see how the spear disappeared, something that no one in the world seemed to like. It was assumed that a meteor struck the moon at the right angle to knock the lance into space, or possibly into one of the other planets, though which was unknown at the current time. It was due to these factors that Shinji, slowly but surely, didn't have to go back to NERV for the remainder of the year. He took his newfound freedom from NERV to learn many things from the library, since the school was still closed down until Tokyo-3 was sure that there were no more Angels coming to it, such as English, more recipes, and a book on meditating. He didn't know why meditation stirred his interest, but it called out to him, and it was the first book he read from the lot he rented.

He took to the art of meditation easily, and it was soon after that he wished he hadn't come across the book, for if he hadn't then he wouldn't of came across the stunning truth of what happened that rewritten day. It was obvious, to an extent, as the only person who knew of the day that was erased from everyone else in the world. Where would the things that were used to be, if they couldn't return to the state they once were in?

They were inside him, just waiting for meet him as earnestly as his father still wished to impliment Instrumentality. The being known as Lilith, who took the form of the giant naked Rei he saw on that day, explained that, as the only living being during that time, he was the only place where she could store the main factors of what caused that day to exist. The being went even further to explain that, due to DNA of itself, Rei's unique DNA, and his own, he was as Rei was, a human with Angel DNA, though a much larger amount than Rei ever had.

Lilith went on to explain that it/she merely granted his truest desire, the one hidden between the wish that he wanted. He wanted to be alone, to be kept in his own world by ignoring others, since by him ignoring them, they couldn't hurt him, or bring about more negative factors to his already uncomfortable life. This was surprising to him, as he didn't even know that he felt like that still, as he thought that he grew out of the old him that wanted to simply run from society, but couldn't do anything about it now.

On the up side of being a human/Angel hybrid, he discovered that Ayanami Rei's soul lived inside of him as well, though could only be contacted whenever he meditated or slept, unlike talking to Lilith, which could be done as often as possible due to her DNA taking a stronger root in his body than Rei's DNA. Though awkward, Shinji grew to accept the two inside of his mind, as it meant that, no matter what, he always had someone to talk to, meaning he would never be alone.

As for the Spear of Longinus, it was merely a mental construct in his mind, awaiting to be used by him or Lilith. The problem was, at the moment, there was no way for him to use it until Lilith could make it in reality again, though there came up the root of the problem. If he actually HAD it, let alone used it for whatever reason, not only would it attract the attention of NERV, but would be hard to hide something that unusual looking. With all of these facts now in his mind, he knew he had to leave as soon as possible, since his father would try to start Instrumentality through him if they ever found out that he was like Rei. It wasn't hard for him to sell most of his things, since he only needed his clothes, SDAT player, and Cello, but he also needed to get registered into a new school, since he wasn't done with his education.

_"A-are you sure that you want to leave for America Shinji?" Misato asked with a frown on her face. It was three in the afternoon, and she was looking at the stack of papers that he was able to get from Maya to properly request for a transfer to the states. He figured, by going to the states, he wouldn't have to deal with so many problems of being spied on by Section Two agents if he moved to another part of Japan._

_"I'm sure. Within there is the form of emancipation for you or my father to sign, since you are acting as my legal guardian. If he must sign it, then I'm sure he won't miss me much." Shinji replied, looking at her with a determined look. "I HAVE to get out of here Misato. With Rei being dead, Asuka still being in her coma, and my father acting so cold, I need to leave. I-"_

_"I understand Shinji." Misato said quickly, causing him to flinch at the loud volume she spoke to him with. She must of noticed, as she suddenly looked regretful a few moments after. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go, but...In truth I don't want to be here any longer either. Unlike you; however, SOMEONE has to stay for Asuka's sake, so." She plucked the pen that he had on his shirt pocket and placed the papers on his chest, effectively using him as a flat surface to sign the papers._

_"M-misato?"_

_"As your guardian," Misato pulled away, waving the papers in front of him, "I'm granting you emancipation status and your passport for the United States will be ready for you by tomorrow. Now lets go out and celebrate your departure! My treat!"_

Shinji enjoyed his last dinner with Misato, even if it wasn't made by her, and stayed an extra day to leave her a small book of his personal recipes, most being simple dishes, so she could make something to eat, rather than buy instant ramen as her food source. He also used the extra day to visit Asuka, simply to say goodbye to her unconscious form, since he knew that he most likely wouldn't be leaving if she was awake.

The trip to the airport was a silent trip, as there wasn't much to say to the other. It was when the airport finally came into view that Misato suddenly began talking like there was no tomorrow, asking him to take pictures of the landmarks of whatever town or city he decided to stay in, to make sure he finished school, and, as usual, told him to get laid as soon as possible as a treat to himself. That made him blush a dark red, but couldn't stop himself from laughing at what she said.

"So, Shinji, where are you going to go?" Misato asked him. The two were looking up at one of the many flight boards to America, listing off the various places that they knew of from their times growing up. He didn't want to go to a place that was filled with people, so Chicago and the west coast of the United States were out. He wanted to stay away from the harsh elements, so the lower part of the states, mostly New Orleans and Mississippi, were scratched from the list, and he KNEW he didn't want to stay in the dry areas, so Arizona was out.

"I don't know. Its like every place on here just has something I don't like about it." Shinji replied with a sigh. It was then that one of the names began to flip, revealing a new, unusual name that he never read before. When he looked at Misato, she wore a look similar to him. "Have you heard of-"

"Oi, PANTY! Our plane is finally here! Now we can go back home, no thanks to you." The two turned to see a tall, violet haired girl with pink highlights running down her ankle length hair. She wore a fancy lolita outfit, though even that couldn't hide how big her bust was, and she had an odd looking cat on her shoulder, as it had parts of a skull over its head. She turned, causing Shinji to see an equally tall blonde girl with long hair that went down to her lower back. She wore a loose red dress, though it seemed to of been quickly put on, as he was able to see her nipple slip several times, and could of sworn he saw something white trail down her left leg.

"Maa, shut up Stocking. I just wanted to follow that hot guy, and my lord the sex was great. I didn't mean to make us miss our first trip home, so shut the FUCK UP!" The two girls began to talk amongst themselves as they walked towards the entry gate for the unknown town he didn't recognize. He felt a hand touch his shoulders and turned to see Misato behind him with a wide smile on her face.

"Go to Daten City after those girls Shinji! I'll be expecting a letter or a phone call soon!" Misato pushed him as hard as she could, he figured, as he suddenly found himself, and his stuff, flying past the gate and saw the two girls, Stocking and Panty, glance up at him for a few seconds. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt something inside him stir, and he didn't like the unusual feeling he felt at that point. He finally collided into the wall of the path towards the plane to Daten City, and noticed one of the flight attendants standing above him.

"Passport please." He brought it up, groaning along the way and quickly handed her the necessary money to be registered for this flight. With a thanks and a proper goodbye, he watched as she took his cello to be loaded on the cargo hold of the plane, leaving him with his bag to take onto the plane itself. It was unusually empty, since most planes usually had a long line of people waiting to get onboard, and found himself taking a random seat and allowed the SDAT player to do its job, and fell into the music it released.

-Chapter 1: Welcome to Daten City!-

"So, Stocking! I managed to save some of that hot guy's cum I was telling you about earlier, and thought of your stupid love for sweets, since his cum was a bit too sweet for me. So here."

"Hmmmm, its not that sweet, but it does taste like strawberries. I guess he loves them more than anything else. Unless you forced him to eat a strawberry out of you like the nymph you are."

"Stocking, I can't tell if you're insulting me or complimenting me for my sexual tastes."

_'...Does Misato REALLY expect me to try and befriend them?'_ Shinji thought to himself with a slight twitch to his right eye. The plane was nearly to its destination, Daten City, which was about three hours away if the flight attendant was right, and out of all of the spare seats these two girls could of taken, they had to sit right in front of him. It wasn't so bad at first, as both girls were doing something that prevented them from talking to one another, if the sounds of keys on a keyboard clicking together and the loud music from a pair of headphones were of any clue. It was then that he was able to get some sleep, since he knew that his inner clock would be running like crap when he got to his destination.

Then, he was forced awake due to a loud noise that turned out to be a moan from Panty, the blonde girl, who was doing something that only Misato had the knowledge of. Her sister, Stocking, wasn't doing anything to stop her, mostly due to the increased clicking of computer keys, possibly showing that she was irritated at her sister's loud noises of pleasure. He ignored the two for as long as he could, taking the time to talk to Lilith and Rei in the safe confinds of his mind, though not even IT lasted long against Panty's moans.

When he came to, he found himself hearing the current conversation about someone's cum, a disgusting fact upon itself, and went to press play on his SDAT player. Only, it was out of juice, forcing him to the torture known as Anarchy Panty. 'At least Misato knew when to draw the line in terms of details. This girl doesn't know when to shut up about it!'

"So, I was thinking of screwing two or three guys when we reach the airport. Wanna join me Stocking? I won't count the guy you pick to screw though, as I want the guys that I screw to be touched by me first, so they can be placed on my one thousand fucks list!"

"No, I wouldn't want your sloppy seconds even if you gave me all of the sweets in the world. Besides, I don't care what you do. I'm going back home as soon as we get off this thing. My back is crying for my bed..."

"Must be sore due to the size of your fat breasts. I bet those things will reach the floor before you even turn twenty five due to all of those sweets you've been eating!"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Stocking yelled, causing a random spoon to fly in the air, which landed on unoccupied seat next to him. He was fortunate to have a spare napkin from the meal the staff on the plane gave him, a simple pasta with some steamed vegetables to the side, and used it to clean the spoon before leaning forward and saw her. He wouldn't deny that Stocking was beautiful, and the slight view of her cleavage from his position WASN'T the reason he said this, even if it _was_ a great view, but there was something about her that spoke of calmness, maturity, and innocence.

"I believe this is yours, Stocking was it?" The girl turned, tilting her head so he could see her clear teal eyes. She glanced at the spoon in his extended hand and gently took it from his hand. He suddenly felt someone's hand force his down onto the girl's thigh, and blushed as he felt how thick it was before pulling his hand away.

"Haha! See that Stocking! He just felt you up!"

"What did you do that for!" Shinji yelled, looking over at Panty, who stuck her tongue out at him. Unlike her sister, she was immature, not caring for opinions and consequences, this much he could see instantly. It was odd; however, that he found himself feeling slightly sick in her presence, as if he suddenly got punched.

"Maa, what the fuck do you care for? Didn't you want some type of thank you gift for giving her back her favorite spoon?"

"NO!" Shinji replied, developing a slight glare at the blonde. "I was expecting a thank you, nothing else. So why did you do that?" Panty looked over at Stocking, who was already using the spoon to eat some type of flan, before looking at him once again.

"You're strange, ya know that?" Shinji, on the other hand, was thinking that Panty was the weird one. He was sure he would of never met someone worse than Misato or Kaji in terms of pervertedness, yet here was someone worse than those two put together. "You remind me of Geek Boy, except you seem to have some type of backbone on you. So," Panty leaned forward, showing him a clear view of her braless chest, "how would you like to put your _back_ into it by thrusting your hard **bone** inside my tight pussy, hm?" Shinji felt his blush darken, but managed to turn his head and focused on the window.

"No thanks. I don't want to catch something from you." He couldn't help but to smile at the shocked expression the blonde suddenly had on her face, since it seemed like no one ever talked to her in such a manner, similarly to Asuka. But, all of a sudden, Stocking began to laugh, slamming her fist on the arm rail of her seat at the same time, causing him to break out into a chuckle alongside her.

"Hey!" Shinji felt a pair of hands grab his shirt and saw that they belonged to Panty. "I don't HAVE anything to catch, ya fucking douche! I'm one hundred percent clean as they come buddy boy! I swear, you must be Geek Boy's cousin or something, acting so innocent and pure! No guy is pure, nor can they resist the sexy charm of Anarchy Panty~!" He felt himself twitch at her attitude, as it began to remind him more and more of Asuka, without the slutty acts that the blonde seemed proud to do. Was it true what he heard in school about American girls being much more sexual than those of Japanese lineage?

**"So sure of herself, this being is. I wish to silence her."** Lilith spoke, scaring him enough to pull out of Panty's grip before calming down.

_'Why talk now, of all times Lilith?'_ Shinji asked, effectively ignoring Panty as she talked. He saw her lips move, but didn't attempt to focus on anything she was saying. Which, in truth, was most likely for the better, as his brain needed all of the brain cells he could keep until the day he dies.

**"She would be one of the worst examples of a proper Lilin, except she isn't one."** This stirred Shinji's attention, as he was sure that Panty had to be a human. She looked human, had breasts like a human female, and knew enough about sexual intercourse to be human. Before he could ask her what she meant by her statement, a loud buzz broke his thoughts.

**"Attention passengers! Sit back down in your proper seats and buckle up, for we are several minutes away from the Daten City airport! We hope you enjoyed your flight on Erect Airlines."** One of the flight attendants spoke, causing Panty and him to sit back down, both buckling themselves in. The only difference between the two was that he was silent, glancing out of his window to see what Daten City looked, while Panty began talking about how happy she was to finally be home.

Daten City, from what he saw, was a bustling city that seemed to always be improving upon itself. Old, wrecked buildings were being rebuilt into skyscrapers, the streets were bustling with people and cars of many models, and the skies above the town seemed to be mostly clear, save for a few smog clouds coming from the factories. It was then, as the plane turned towards the airport, he saw several small craters, causing him to wonder what could of made such things. Was it a bomb or missle of some sort? He knew there were no Angel attacks in the United States, so whatever made the craters could of been something unusual.

Then again, he could of been overthinking things, as it could of been small explosions from a gas leak or something more natural.

He soon found himself walking out of the plane and into the airport lobby with his bag of clothes and dead SDAT player in hand, wondering if he should go and buy a map first, or to go to the baggage area and pick out his cello. He didn't get much of a chance to think of his choices as he felt his butt being kicked rather hard, sending him flying to the baggage conveyor belt stomach first. Luckily, despite the immense pain he felt from his butt and chest, he looked up to see his cello exiting the door, and quickly grabbed it before it could go past the second door.

_'Well, at least I didn't break anything from that random flight.'_ Shinji bought a map from one of the small tourist shops and exited the airport, watching as taxi cab after taxi cab came and left the parking zones in yellow and white blurs. When he saw a taxi that didn't shoot off for a tourist, he raised his hand, more than prepared to shout out for the taxi to come towards him. He, much to his confusion, felt the back of his hand strike against something, and turned to see a tall, pale blue, or might of been pale purple, skinned man with spiked white hair, and wore a dark gray business suit with a formal corset on the outside of the suit. "I am COMPLETELY sorry about that sir! I-"

"Well well, if it isn't Ikari Shinji!" The man exclaimed, shocking him in many ways. How did the man know him? Did news of his feats in Japan reach America, and to what extent? Due to his formal attire, did he work with a business company, or was he working for the NERV in America? Too many questions rans through his mind, and it must of showed, for the man began to laugh. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me boy, kekeke, we met when you were a young lad, twice. Once while your mother was alive, and the second a few days after, since I was speaking to your father of important news. I am Corset." The man extended his right arm, and Shinji was quick to shake it with his own.

"Ikari Shinji, and I'm pleased to meet someone who knew of my parents." Shinji said, even though he was more curious to know if Corset knew more about his mother, rather than the usual information about his father. They pulled apart, both glancing at one another for a few moments before the man pulled on one of the straps on his corset, letting it hit his chest rather roughly.

"What brings you away from Tokyo-3, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A new start away from my father and his career." Corset smiled at him, though something in the man's blue eyes seemed to scream trouble for him. Then again, he was nervous at meeting someone related to him so suddenly, giving him the thought that Misato or his father made it for the two to meet.

"I take it you don't have a place to live at as of yet then?"

"I was thinking of looking around the city for a few days, maybe a week to see if I liked the area enough to stay. If not, then I would take the next bus out of town." Corset nodded before whistling. Shinji was confused at the action, before he saw a large hummer limousine drive behind the duo. He couldn't see past the tinted windows, but he could of sworn he saw a pair of large, yellow eyes from the driver seat.

"Then you simply must stay at my place!" Right as Shinji was about to protest, the man opened one of the back doors and pushed him. "No, its not a problem for you to stay at my residence! I'm about to have two, _apprentices_, if you will, stay with me sometime today, and I'm easily able to afford one more person." Shinji was able to place one puzzle piece to another, and figured that Corset was here to pick up his apprentices. Though, he was unsure as to why the man said apprentice with a slice of humor in his tone. Corset leaned in through the door and looked towards the front of the limousine. "Drive around for several minutes. Anywhere will do, but stay within a few miles of distance so I won't have to call. Understood?" A loud, high pitched noise came out from the driver's side of the vehicle, a weird way to reply if Shinji ever heard one. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a bit longer Shinji. I won't be long before my apprentices show up, so I didn't want Fastener here to drive you back to my place and waste gas."

"Its, uh, understandable sir. Gas is becoming more expensive as of late, and it doesn't seem to be going down for a long time." His words brought a grin upon Corset's face, though it looked quite demented. The man nodded and pulled away, placing his hand on the side of the door.

"You're quite smart Shinji. Maybe you'll become my third apprentice if you decide to stay that is." Corset closed the door before Shinji could comment, and he soon found himself pressed to the back of the seat as the limousine went quite fast. There was nothing in the limousine that looked anything remotely to a barf bag, so he buckled himself in and began to meditate, hoping that it would calm his body down from the unnecessary turns and rough driving.

_"How do you like Daten City so far?"_ Rei asked. He could picture her soft, gentle smile as she awaited his answer.

_'Its different. Much more busy than Tokyo 3, and more open about their scams too. The tourist traps here are ridiculous!'_ Shinji replied, earning a giggle from the girl. He also heard a cough, reminding him that Lilith was also listening to him. _'Do you wish to say something about the Lilin?'_ It was odd, how easily he was finding himself saying such a word to a being of pure power inside him. He supposed it was a sign of maturity. Well, that, or he picked up the bad habit of not caring for the general detail of things from Misato.

**"Lilin aren't very truth creatures, yourself excluded. You're too honest to completely lie or pull off a visible scam like the rest of the Lilin. But no, that wasn't what I wanted to say. I'm simply astounded as to how many being seem to be converging in this city."**

"Being converging into the city?" A high pitched noise from the driver made Shinji realize that he spoke that particular sentence aloud, causing him to mentally slap himself and get back to meditating. He was still fairly new to meditating, though he could do it with ease while staying still, so he wondered what broke him out of it so easily.

**"Yes, though as to which beings I can not say. Their inner energies are, as you say, cloudy by their human features and mental capabilities. It might be an inner ability of theirs, or some type of DNA mutation within, but whatever it is, its all over the city Shinji. Watch yourself."** When he saw Lilith disappear from his mind, Shinji didn't bother to try and contact her, instead taking the time to talk to Rei. The two talked about what they expected to enjoy about Daten City, with both holding little answer to the question, before Shinji realized that the driver of the limousine was heading back to the front of the airport. With a simple goodbye to Rei, he stopped meditating, and he picked a wonderful time to do so, as the door opened a few moments later, revealing Corset's arm and two people.

The first person stood about his height, with long, light green hair that not only reached her hips, but branched out like dancing flames that moved all across her body. Her yellow eyes had a hint of green in them, complimenting her curved eyelashes, though one of her unique features were what might of been horns on the back of her head. She wore a formal summer dress, a light brown that clung to her body, reminding him of Asuka, and even had an identical bust to the red head! There was something about the girl that screamed overconfidence, possibly in her studies?

The person behind her looked identical to her, except she wore a dark blue suit that had a short skirt and black kneesocks, rather than dress pants. This girl had bright blue hair, half of which were long, spiky bangs that danced past her jaw, leaving the huge pony tail, which curved like the spikes of a hedgehog, went down to her knees. He noticed that she had the same colored eyes as the previous person, though her eyelashes gave her a serious, sophisticated image, rather than the playful look the other person had. Her only odd trait was that she had a rather abnormal horn upon her forehead, most of which was nearly hidden by her long bangs.

As a whole, there were several things that he noticed that made him a bit uncomfortable with them. The fact that they both had dark red skin was unusual, since there was no hint of it being caused by a sun burn. Their horns were another trait, as he didn't know of any human cases where horns were grow, though in comparison to their red skin, this was less of a problem. What made him feel utterly uncomfortable was their aura, which screamed of death and decay. He was glad when Corset finally stepped into the limousine, as the feeling he got from their auras were silenced, mentally thanking the man.

"Ahh, Shinji, allow me to introduce my two apprentices. To the right of me is Scanty, and to the left is Kneesocks. Girls, this is Ikari Shinji, the son of a former business partner of mine." Both girls looked at him and said hello, though the tone behind the word was anything but welcoming.

"Hello to you too."

"Kekeke, don't be so cold to him, as he will be living with us for what could be a short while, or a long time." At that, both girls widened their eyes, their auras spiking at the same time, causing him to flinch at the sudden change.

"But you didn't tell us this half an hour ago!" Kneesocks, if he recalled correctly, looked at Corset with a stern stare. "The _RUURUU_ that you told us and we agreed upon were that we would-"

"Well the _RUURUU_, as you say it, **changed!**" Corset's low, angered tone, when equiped with the glare he always seemed to have, made the girl flinch and look at the floor. "Things won't go as you wanted, and you must be prepared for such a circumstance to occur. That, Kneesocks, is one of the many things you'll be learning from me. Understood?" Shinji looked at Scanty, who was looking at him with a smirk upon her face. She playfully battered her eyelashes at him, making him wonder if she was preparing to insult him, or would act like Panty and try to start something.

"Yes?" He asked. He wouldn't learn anything from the situation by thinking about it. That, and even if he did feel uncomfortable, it wasn't as if he could run away. He WAS in a moving vehicle after all.

"Nothing, I'm just picturing if you're going to stay with us for long, or if you'll be leaving sooner than expected..." Was that a threat, or a foreshadowing? Shinji couldn't decide which was the right choice, and proceeded to ignore the girl and glanced at his cello case. He noticed that Scanty looked annoyed, possibly due to a lack of response, but didn't comment on it as he wanted to arrive at their destination.

Luckily, the wait wasn't long, and he found himself in front of a huge, building that reminded him of the acute angle to a triangle, or a giant V, if you weren't creative enough to think of something else. When he was able to step out of the limousine, he found the girl's luggage already out to be carried, causing him to raise an eyebrow while he carried his stuff up behind Corset. The man began to speak about the building, explaining as it was his main base of operation as he was the mayor of Daten City. The trip to their individual rooms was uneventful, unless he was to count how he found himself pressed between Scanty and Kneesocks due to the size of his cello taking up a majority of the space in the elevator.

As soon as the group got to the top of the mayor's office building, he was led to his room, which had a name plate with his name upon it already, and was pushed into room he was given reminded him of the hospital back in Tokyo 3, as its dull, white paint put him to sleep countless times, and would be the sight he usually woke up to after a battle. It was too big for the few things he had on him, but with time, if he chose to stay in Daten City, he could fill it with pictures and decorations to keep him from getting bored. He turned towards the group, only to see that Kneesocks was the only one in his room now.

"Corset-sama took Scanty-Oneechan to her room. It is next to mine, so I don't have need of assistance to be taken to it." Shinji nodded and allowed her to exit his room first.

"Oh," He looked down and noticed the ring on her finger, "Are you engaged Kneesocks-san?" Kneesocks glanced at her right hand and lightly blushed, a feat he was surprised to see. Her blushing made her dark red skin brighten, similar to holding a flashlight under a dark shirt.

"No, its a promise ring..."

"Oh. Its beautiful." That was the only thing he could say. Though, he wish he had enough money to buy a diamond ring and use it as a promise ring... He felt a pinch in his right pant pocket and pulled out his SDAT player, which reminded him of the batteries within being dead. "Kneesocks-san, could you please lead me to Corset? I need to ask him something."

-Author Note-

So, I recently looked at the crossover section for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, and I found myself rather sad about how little stories there were for this series. A majority of these crossovers weren't all that enjoyable, and a few weren't updated, so I found myself in the mood to write some P&S crossovers! This particular one is the first of several I have thought of, as well as a new regular Panty and Stocking story in mind. Most of them star Brief in them, which isn't much of a surprise if you've read my other P&S stories, but this one has a very special Shinji Ikari as its star! I'll most likely continue writing this, at least up to the first ghost battle, and see if anyone would like for me to continue this story. Either way, though there were some challenges with writing this chapter, I enjoyed typing it out, and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

Until next time readers, and please **review**!


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji sighed as he looked at the fancy, yet empty limousine. He wasn't surprised that Corset told the unknown driver to take him to the shopping district of Daten City, since he was sure that the man wanted to speak to Scanty and Kneesocks about their new duties as his apprentices. He wasn't afraid to admit that he would of liked a guide that could take him to trust worthy stores that he could shop at without worrying about people recognizing his NERV issued bank card, but he didn't feel like bothering Corset even more than he must of been.

"If you ever need a ride, no matter where you are, just whistle loudly while thinking of the word Fastener. Do that, and you'll be picked up within seconds of your current location." Was all Corset told him before waving him off. What a Fastener was, Shinji didn't have a clue, but he did know that he was glad to see the large mall coming up to the limousine. When the vehicle stopped, he slowly got out, taking careful glances at the people that were looking at him and the vehicle. It wasn't everyday you saw someone walking out of a limousine, and he was hoping, again, that no one would recognize him.

"Thank you driver-san." Shinji said before closing the door. He quickly hurried into the mall, instantly taking in the hundreds of conversations into account and smiled as he found an electronic store to his left. It wasn't hard to find the batteries he needed, though he would of liked to of found them for a cheaper price, and bought three packs of batteries, rather than his usual high amounts. He noticed that some of the customers in this store were unique, for lack of a proper term that wasn't insulting, as they wore either capes, kitty ears, or some form of mask that reminded him of ancient Indian and African tribes.

Seeing as he wanted to explore parts of Daten City anyway, he decided to look around the mall in hopes of finding more places he would enjoy to be at. His choice to explore the mall was the right one, he decided, when he saw that a toy shop was stocked with Evangelion toys, some stocked with mini figures of them. Each were wonderful in details, though the Angels were the only figures that had the most differences, possibly due to not obtaining enough information or images to base a figure off the original. He couldn't help but to laugh at the least popular figure, an Asuka figure that was blown up similarly when she was sent to capture Sandalphon, and bought one to send to her in the future.

After he bought the figure, he found himself feeling hungry, a reminder that he hadn't eaten anything in the past several hours that wasn't airplane food or peanuts, and made his way for the food court. Finding the elevator to take him up was tricky, as all of the escalators in the mall were being worked on today, and he had to wait a solid ten minutes before being able to get to the top floor. The line to get through the elevator was annoying, and he was sure that there were more people _leaving_ the elevator than going up it, but he wasn't sure if his eyes were tricking him or not. By the time he did make it up there, he was welcomed with an unfamiliar sight that he was sure wasn't a sign of good cuisine.

Vomit, and a _lot_ of it.

"Yuck! who the hell brought out the Two Girls and A Cup on the jumbo screen here? At least it smells better than the Immoral Motel..." Shinji turned to see Panty walking towards him, followed by Stocking, who had a thick, leather bound cook book in hand, and a teenage guy with poofy orange hair, slight freckles, and wore a green jumpsuit. On his back was a large gray container with a tube connected to its side, making him think if he the guy's job was to suck up the vomit, or was a leaf blower. He wouldn't be surprised if it was either of those two, since America's jobs weren't as bountiful to find anymore as they were several years ago.

"I-I don't know P-Panty-chan. I think-"

"Oh, you're still here Geek Boy?" Shinji saw the guy flinch at her words. Well, flinch might of not been the right way to put it. Hurt, maybe? Either way, he watched as the trio stood next to him, each wearing a different facial expression that made him wonder if the two girls would remember him. "Why HELLO cutie! At least I have something good to look at amongst this shit."

"Hello there person from our flight." Panty, who was only inches away from hugging Shinji, suddenly stopped midstep and kicked him into the pool of vomit. The force of the kick caused him to make a decent size tidal wave, which coated the trio before they could even attempt to dodge the disgusting slime.

"What DA FAK man! I just got the cum smell back into these too!"

"Well," Shinji stood up and glared at the blond, "then you shouldn't of PUSHED ME INTO THE VOMIT NOW SHOULD YA!" The two glared at one another, slowly walking towards one another with their hands turning into fists, though, in his case, it was so he could walk past her and hurry for a bathroom and buy some new clothes.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Stocking commented, catching his attention. "You're somehow not even convered in the vomit like we are." At that, he stopped walking and looked at himself. There wasn't a single trace, not even a tiny _smudge_ was on him, and that was certainly not normal. He didn't know why, but he felt something inside of him burn in rage, and closed his left eye, picturing miniature heads of Rei and Lilith appearing side by side.

**"Something is coming, and it doesn't like us one bit."** As if Lilith's words triggered the unknown thing to appear, the vomit that laid uselessly on the floor began to rise, using the unconscious people that were in the food court to hide its liquid self behind the mass of humans. When it found out that, despite the amount of humans it managed to make unconscious, wasn't enough to hide its core, it sought its sights upon the four of them, and launched several tables at them.

"Take cover!" The ginger guy shouted as he dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the round table that would of cleaved his head right off. It was thanks to all of the simulation training he did in the Eva that Shinji found himself moving down the broken escalator to avoid being hit by the flying debris, though, he was more thankful for his position as it allowed him to see, though barely, Panty and Stocking release their unknown energy from a safe distance. If he thought that their energy was bad before, now it was as if he was smelling raw sewage that was infested with radioactive crap within it.

It was a wonder that the two girls found enough time to perform a strip tease on two randomly produced poles that weren't there before, singing as they did so. It was MORE of a wonder as to why the unknown monster allowed for the two girls to finish their transformation sing-a-long, as the Angels wouldn't of waited for him to finish coming out of the Geofront to attack. He was unsure as to what exactly the two were, thanks to Lilith's words earlier, but now that he saw the transformation, he had a pretty sure idea as to what they were, and it was hilarious to an extent.

"Angels?" Shinji muttered to himself with a shake of his head. "A perverted girl and a gothic girl are _ANGELS_..." The energy, which he would now call their unique energy angelic, toned down enough for him to walk back up the escalator to witness more of the battle between the unknown entity and the angels. He noticed that most of the energy seemed to be coming from their wings, which were smaller than what he'd assume actual angels would have, and their blue and white weapons. Panty's weapons were two pistols, each had a small, tiny pink bow right above the barrel of the gun, making him wonder how much ammunition those things had, since she was shot more rounds at the entity than a regular pistol could hold.

"Tch, Stocking! Those meat shields of his are preventing me from getting a clear shot at the true him! Draw out the bastard's shields for me, K!" Stocking's choice of weapons were much different, though more practical in this situation. Two long, sharp katana were her weapons, allowing her to cut at the humans that were forced to become the "flesh" of the entity, which made said entity extend its arms towards the running goth. Surprisingly, though to the horror of the angels, the entity simply ran its liquid mass through the rear entrance of the humans, allowing it to exit through their mouth and connect more victims that were hiding in nearby food stations to its limbs. If it continued to obtain more humans, the entity could grow to become a giant, or at least have multiple thick layers of human meat.

"What the hell!" Stocking stabbed two of the humans, who were conscious, through their stomaches, causing both them and the entity to scream in pain before she was slapped into a wall. The entity didn't allow her to prepare herself, and took little to no time to slam its large arms onto her, earning the wrath of her sister's bullets. This sudden force of opposition was enough for the entity to pull away, allowing for Panty, who was in the air using her wings for flight, to pick up her sister and her katanas.

"FAK! This isn't going well! So many men, yet I can't touch a single one until I get rid of this disgusting fuck!" Despite the random statement that would of normally made Shinji choke on air, he ignored the comment and looked at the unknown entity, wondering how the two angels would combat against the enemy of unknown origins. His answer, at least to the wonder of the origins of the entity, would be revealed via the speaker system.

**"Hey, you bitches!"** A deep, booming voice declared, causing the entity to pause in its attack. It wasn't the only one that stopped its movements, as Panty floated in mid air, merely inches away from one of the entity's long arms, which was for the best, as Stocking was slowly regaining movement. **"That is Barf-o-lous! It is the ghost of all of the victims at this mall that have died due to the food served here that didn't pass code! It now lives, hoping to bring about despair to those who didn't fall victim to the food served at this mall! Do not let it collect any humans, or else it will-"**

"A bit late for that AFRO PRIEST!" Panty shouted as Stocking got out of her sister's hold. She flew towards the entity with both katanas spinning, causing the blonde to look at her hands to see that she no longer held the deadly short range weapons. The entity moved its right arm to block the deadly attack, a tactic that most likely would of worked, if it weren't for the fact that Stocking aimed for the heads of the humans, allowing the spinning katanas to amputate more than half of its arm. However, the victory was short lived, as the entity slammed itself into Stocking, forcing her into a bubble of vomit that, despite all logic, couldn't pop with her weapons.

"W-What the hell!" Stocking's words sounded muffled, as if she spoke behind a mask, though that wasn't the strangest bit that Shinji saw. What was strange was that, after several seconds of being stuck in the vomit bubble, her katanas lost their glow, and changed into a pair of stockings.

**"They won't win that way."** Lilith spoke, startling Shinji, who was deeply enveloped into the battle.** "Their weapons, though they have the angelic energy imbuned into them, don't have enough substance within them to penetrate the being of that ghost, was it? It would take them to keep a cool head and to charge up for a large scale attack to completely diminish that abomination."**

_'What about Panty's weapon? With the amount of bullets she has been shooting at it, wouldn't it be enough to slow down its regeneration enough for Stocking to land the killing blow?'_

**"As long as that ghost doesn't reveal its core, then it doesn't matter how often they cut its limbs or kill the humans that shield its true form. As long as its core is hidden, then it can escape when it has no more humans, and repeat its process of regaining skin, using them as its puppets for them to kill, and attack or trap them as the gothic one is going through."** Shinji looked up at Panty, who seemed to be getting angrier and began shooting at the light fixtures and kicked them at the ghost. Despite the general idea, her current tactic was doing more damage towards the surrounding area, rather than hurting the ghost, as well as nearly killing Shinji, thanks to the pile of deceased humans that was sent his way.

_'Can we do anything about it?'_ He asked as he looked down to see the humans that didn't have their heads cut off from Stocking's attempt were beginning to stir. He felt something within him move, something he hadn't felt before, and found himself slowly walking towards the pile of humans that were now at the base floor of the escalator. _'W-what am I doing?'_

**"Do not worry."** Lilith called out to him as he reached the floor. He bent down, moving the deceased bodies towards one another in an orderly fashion. He couldn't help but to feel disgusted at the blood that began to stain his hands, but couldn't stop himself of whatever Lilith was planning. **"I am simply providing you with a weapon, no, a means to defeating the enemy that the angels can not. Now, pay attention, as you will have to do this on your own one day without my guidance..."** Before he could fathom what she meant, he felt his the palms of his hands split open, earning a wince from him as bright orange liquid poured from his new wounds onto the bodies. Within seconds of making contact with the corpses, they began to twist, ripping the clothing that covered them until only shreds remained, allowing the liquid to melt the corpses at an alarming rate.

The liquid proceeded to float up to his chest level, spinning in a constant location until he reached out for it with both hands. As soon as he touched it, he felt the openings on his hands close, and the liquid condensed itself into a long, familiar object he was surprised to have in his hands. The red spear that was used to kill the Angel Arael, was now clutched in his hands, with his right hand near the point where it unwined to become the massive tines, with the left stabilizing the lower half of the spear. He suddenly felt himself become much warmer, and saw himself being covered by the orange blood that came out of him, causing him to lose his balance and fell onto his butt.

**"Fear not,"** Lilith's voice called out from his mind,** "I am merely providing you a, disguise, I believe it is called. It wouldn't do you any good if you were recognized with such a weapon now would it?"** Shinji, seeing the reflective surface of the metal on the escalator, used it as a proxy mirror to see that what he now looked like. The changes weren't serious, as his hair was now pale blue, similar to Rei's, with his eyes being that of Lilith's alluring orbs that promised a peaceful death, and his simple white button up shirt and blue dress pants replaced with a cloak with a white and red diamond pattern that, if he could see correctly, had an image of the Tree of Life upon his shoulder.

_'Were...were these changes truly necessary?'_ He found himself standing with the spear of Longinus held in his hands at an angle that wouldn't stab his foot as he walked up the escalator. As he reached the second floor, he was welcomed to see that Panty was now stuck in a vomit bubble next to her sister, watching as Barf-o-lous continued to destroy the food court without any sign of stopping its attack.

**"Now, go on and vanquish the enemy as you were meant to, mankind's savior."** With that, he felt Lilith's presence leave him, allowing him to regain control of his body. Her presence must of been masking him from the ghost's senses; however, as it instantly turned to him and released a mighty roar, sending multiple humans towards him in seconds. He, much to his honest surprise, found himself dodging the sudden onslaught, making steady progress to get close enough to the ghost, rather than falling back for cover. As he got several feet away from it, it brought its arms, even if the one that Stocking previously amputated was more of a stub, tried to punch him into the wall to his right. He stabbed the spear forward with his eyes closed, feeling as if it was the last thing he would ever do. Imagine his surprise when, rather than screaming in pain, he heard an unearthly roar of agony, and opened his eyes to see the liquid that made the ghost evaporating in the general direction of the spear, allowing for the humans connected to it to safely fall to the ground.

_'Its...its as if its producing a ton of heat. No...'_ Shinji thought of the footage that he saw of Rei using the true size of the spear to destroy Arael, who was too high in the atmosphere for any of humanity's weapons to hurt it. The weapon, from what the footage showed, warped the physical body of the angel until its physical form was no more. _'It penetrated the A.T. Field that kept the liquid body together, which in turn forced its control of the victims to fall! I can do this! I can fight this without hurting anyone!'_ "Die!" Shinji found himself lunging at the ghost with the spear twirling in his hands. The ghost pulled back, flinging humans at him, though he knew that, if he didn't hurt the ghost soon, it would leave through an opening that he couldn't follow through!

_'Its a SPEAR Shinji-kun...'_ Rei's voice whispered to him, causing him to stop spinning the deadly weapon and threw it. The ghost began to duck down, ejecting a platoon of humans off its back to avoid anymore of its body to be evaporated from the spear, causing Shinji to widen his eyes in anger. No, he would **not** allow it to escape. It would die so humanity could be safe for a while longer! Nothing would prevent its death today, NOTHING! Then, right as the spear would of flew through the window, shattering it with ease, and flying off out to space, it stopped mid-flight, turned around in a blur of red, and flew straight through the ghost, causing it to explode upon contact. Even as the ghost known as Barf-o-lous's screams were painfully obvious to him, he couldn't help but to smile as the spear of Longinus flew back in front of him, waiting for him to reclaim it in his grasp.

_'I...I did it.'_ Shinji grabbed the spear, turned around, and began to hurry down the escalator, hoping to get out of the hopefully empty mall before anyone saw him. He didn't expect for the spear to start to melt in his hand, nor was he expecting for his palms to open up, allowing the suddenly liquified spear to enter his body. He did _not_ need anyone, especially the angels, to see him being the person who killed a ghost, and hurried straight into the closest clothing store he could. He grabbed as many different articles of clothing as he could, not caring for what he grabbed, and ran straight into a clothing booth, and sighed as he saw his physical features slowly returning to their normal color tones. Once he was sure that his body was done with its changes, he put on as many of the different clothes as possible, not caring for how ridiculous he would look.

It was then that he recalled Corset-san's advice about when he needed to be picked up from his destination. He was unsure as to how it would work, since he was sure that there were millions of people who whistled exactly like he did, even if they didn't know the word Fastener. So how could one particular driver, one that might of been already back at the corporate building, hear him? With a sigh, he whistled as loudly as he could, thinking of the strange word that he was told to think. After a few seconds, he sighed once more, knowing that the action must of not done anything. A prank, he figured, the man had done in order to have him become more relaxed around him, perhaps?

"FASTENER!" A loud, devious voice called out as the smell of burning rubber tires suddenly filled Shinji's nose. He coughed at the sudden strong scent, knowing something was wrong in seconds, and opened the door. Much to his surprise, the limousine was inside the clothing store, through means that he couldn't possibly decide how it could of been done, and slapped his forehead. Now WASN'T the time to think of how it was done!

"We need to get back home, now!" Shinji yelled as he stepped into the limousine. He heard the high pitched voice once more respond in an odd noise, and felt the vehicle move at a speed he wasn't used to feeling. It was as if he was riding with Misato all over again, and that certainly wasn't a pleasant trip. Either way, he was content to of killed a ghost, even if it wasn't what he pictured an actual ghost to be, though it placed a troubling thought into his mind. What if there were more ghosts in this town that were as bad to fight against as that one?

What if they were worse?

Panty and Stocking didn't seem to be the best of fighters, as they simply rushed into the battle letting their emotions control them more than it should of, and got them captured. He knew from experience that letting emotions rule over you wasn't the smartest of choices, ESPECIALLY during a life or death battle, so he wondered if there were any other protectors to this city. Then again, if this was happening in the city, then why should he stay in Daten City if it was going to end up being another Tokyo 3?

_'I can think about it after I get something to eat.'_ Shinji thought as his stomach growled. He wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, but he could of sworn the driver was laughing at him. Still, he could live with a little laughter made from his expense. _'At least I can get out of these tacky clothes.'_

* * *

**"And in other news! A crazy thing happened at the Daten Mall earlier today, around two O'Five or so, witnesses have reported an enemy ghost appearing and attacked the victims inside of the mall at the time. Even though the enemy ghost was killed by the Anarchy sisters, there was extensive damage done to the mall structure, unfortunately closing it down until further notice. The damage is thought to be in the high thousands. Back to you Jeff!"**

**"Thanks Anna. Speaking of Daten Mall, THIEVES! There was an unknown man who robbed a popular store, Lunar Moon's, of hundreds of dollars worth of clothing! Despite the best technology has to offer, video cameras couldn't get a clear image of the man in question, but, when he escaped the store, we did get a shot of him wearing all of the clothes he grabbed in order to hide his looks!"** On the TV was a man wearing two wigs, a mullet styled wig that was mostly green with blue streaks, and a bright blue twin tailed wig. In order to hold down the wigs, there was a long, yet tight, black top hat that had a bit of strain around the man's head.

As if to "compliment" the head piece, the man wore multiple shirts, most of which were only noticed due to the different shirts peaking below the shirt before them, with the first shirt being a bright pink "Not Homo" shirt. The jacket was a high collar fuzzy winter jacket that would, when zipped up, prevent the individual's lower jaw from being seen, and wore a pair of dark green cargo pants. Finally, the final piece of the outfit were a pair of large, orange shades that poked out several inches past the person's face, which, due to how sharp the acute corners of the shades looked, could be used as a weapon if needed.

_'Was...Was that how I looked when I ran to the limousine?'_ Shinji thought as he felt his left eye twitch, his mouth wide open above his small dinner plate. He was eating a rather fancy dinner at Corset's home, who also had Scanty-san and Kneesocks-san enjoy dinner with him as well. He couldn't find himself getting rid of the ridiculous look out of his mind, and found himself unable to finish the rest of his breaded tilapia.

"Kekeke, such splendid fashion thieves are sporting these days, don't you think girls?" Corset stated before taking a sip of his wine. Scanty began to giggle as Kneesocks shook her head, glancing at the television with a frown.

"I can't believe that someone would steal such tacky clothes while their life was in danger. If they were going to steal, they should of stolen something much more valuable, such as cell phones or jewelry. One should plan for an event such as this in, isn't that right Onee-chan?" Shinji stood up and grabbed his plate to store it for later tonight, as he was sure that Lilith would keep him up by discussing the events that happened at the mall.

"I'm sorry," Shinji said, as he noticed that he was getting looks from the others, "I'm not feeling so well. Must of been from smelling all of that vomit from the ghost." Seeing them nod, he hurried to his room, feeling a certain weight fill his heart as he walked away.

-Author Note-

As usual, I don't own P&S or Evangelion. If I did, well, I'd be tested for drugs due to the insanity each series holds, and most likely wouldn't be allowed to create anything new. So, now that I've said that, I'm glad that I've gotten several reviews about continuing this story, though I will most likely save the final decision for one, maybe two more chapters in order to reach an actual canon event. With that said, time for review responses!

**HotelKatz**: Thank you for your review! I'm sure I can have Panty insult Lilith somewhere in the future if this is continued, though I'm more sure that Lilith will demand punishment for whatever our favorite blonde angel says about Shinji. She seems to care for her new avatar, doesn't she?

**The Lord Of Pages**: Thank you for your review, and I'm happy to see a dedicated reader review for the first time! I might actually make another Sailor Moon story soon, since my girlfriend has the entire manga collection at her disposal (major bonus), so I can come up with more plot and facts than doing guess work. I do hope that you start writing your own P&S stories, as I want to read what you come up with, and maybe we can chat of many ideas?

**Bloody Brandy**: Thank you for your constant stream of reviews! Panty is, I'm hoping my writing will compliment her, will be more in tune to her original happy go fucking character, rather than simply a sex driven girl with no care for family or friends, like in the Queen and Her Drone, where she is more badass combat style, but doesn't care for common sense. In Evangelion, I believe Misato explained, or was it Lilith/Ritsuko, to Shinji that Angels were actually humans from the first race that gave up their human form to become avatars of Adam? I can't recall the exact details, but it was mostly due to Shinji's wish that changed everything, though, with Panty and Stocking appearing in Tokyo 3, maybe they caused one of SEELE's bases to be destroyed?

**Brisingrstorm**: Thank you for your review and your vote for me to continue this! I'm glad you've enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**Reality Deviant**: Thank you for your review and your opinion for me to continue writing this story! I do hope that you look into the P&S series, as there are plenty of cursing, humor, sexual themes, and good character animations to poke fun at, especially if you know the references they make! As to why Misato told him to follow the girls, she had a feeling that two girls like Panty and Stocking were sure to have an interesting life or destination ahead of them. So, what better choice was there for her to force Shinji to make the choice of following them to Daten City, when he was preparing to leave to America anyway?

Either way, again, I thank you readers and reviewers for taking the time to enjoy this story! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to hear your opinions even more than before. Until next time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers and reviewers! I'm glad to see intense interest in this story, and it might be one of the many ideas I plan to write out that could be continued. The last chapter was fun to write, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Either way, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own Evangelion and any other references I bring into this story. Now, onwards!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental thought.'_

**"Lilith/Deity."**

-Chapter 3-

The next day, Shinji found himself silently leaving Corset's home with a frown on his face. He didn't want to leave, as he enjoyed the comfortable bed he was given. Heck, he could even get use to waking up to see the paint in his room each day! What he couldn't get use to was the one thing he never thought he would have problems with again.

The food.

Last night, he found himself eating a wonderful four star dinner. The food was delicious, the aroma of the wine was dazzling, and the atmosphere at the dinner table was welcoming. When he woke up, as he was an early riser thanks to all of the Angel warnings during his time in Tokyo 3, he did his morning bathroom routine, got dressed with the apron he brought with him, and was more than prepared to cook some breakfast. What he saw in the fridge wasn't food. Oh no, he was prepared to call what Misato cooked that wasn't ramen regular food. What was in that fridge was nothing more than a disaster just waiting to happen! He was more than sure that there was an eyeball, an _eyeball_ of all things staring right at him and blinked. Food doesn't blink!

So, he left, hoping to find a restaurant that served good morning breakfast, or at least a nearby grocery store so he could buy some proper food and take it back to Corset's home. It was easy for him to walk out, though he was uncomfortable with the workers that saw him to politely welcome him as he left, and-

"Ouch." Shinji, who was deep in thought, found himself on the floor all of a sudden. He figured he was too deep in his thoughts, meaning it was ultimately his fault, and stood up. Right as he was about to apologize to whoever he bumped into, he felt a pair of hands press to his chest and kept him pinned to the sidewalk. His oppressor was a brunette girl who stood slightly taller than him with red glasses and had her hair held in twin tails. She wore the equivalent of a schoolgirl uniform, with her white button up and her red and green Scottish skirt. The oddest thing he would have to say about her was that she was SNIFFING him like a dog.

"You're an Evangelion pilot, aren't you?" At that, Shinji slid out of her grasp and stood up, finding himself looking right into her clear blue eyes. Just who was she, and how did she know about Evangelions? "You smell like a fresh batch of LCL, such a wonderful smell that is."

"Who are you?" The girl stood up, taking the time to dust her skirt off, and forcefully shook his hand. She truly was getting stranger by the minute, though she still could of been a threat, causing him to stay on guard.

"Mari Makinami Illustrious at your service. I can only assume you're Shinji Ikari, since you're the only male who was able to pilot an Evangelion unit. I'm so glad to actually meet one of you! Is it true that Rei died? Is Asuka still in a coma? Did Misato REALLY wear a nurse outfit into your room one day?"

"What? NO!"

"But everything else is a yes, yes?" Shinji shook his head, taking notice of everyone paying attention to them, and began to walk away. It was easy for him to tell that she was following him, mostly due to her heavy steps, and glanced at her.

"If you're going to pressure me for questions, then could you do this while we eat breakfast first?" Whether Mari accepted or not, Shinji continued to walk away, keeping an eye out for the cleanest restaurant out of the local places. After ten minutes of searching, which meant ten whole minutes of Mari trying to sniff him, he finally decided on a small family diner that was fairly busy, but had a comfortable feel to it. He ordered a ham and cheese omelette with a side of sausage links and orange juice, a good start to any day, while Mari ordered a pancake with a large side of sausage links and bacon.

"So are you vacationing in the states?" Mari asked with a curious look on her face. He shrugged, not wanting to answer right away and took a sip of his drink. Her curiosity made him wonder if she was like Kensuke, then it was possible she was just a serious Nerv otaku that knew more than she should.

"Yes, since I practiced enough English in my spare time, I thought that I should seek schooling in the states. I'm not sure as to what state I will go to, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Mari leaned forward with a wide grin on her face, causing him to stop speaking at the predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Wow, that is so much like what I did." She interrupted. "After the NERV branch I was trained in closed down, I was paid for my time there and figured to stay in the States, rather than go back home to Britain, and see about completing my schooling here. I heard about the crazy things Daten City go through, and figured that this place would be the most interesting place for me to continue my schooling."

"Because of the ghost attacks I take?"

"Of course! Tokyo 3 had to deal with Angels, and yet this single city in the entire world has to deal with a constant attack of ghosts of different sizes, types, and abilities! I wouldn't mind using an Evangelion to take out one of those skyscraper size ghosts though. Panty and Stocking haven't exactly done a good job at exterminating them." That was an interesting bit of information, Shinji thought to himself. With how those two were fighting Barf-o-lous yesterday, their performance was that of a rookie soldier, not of an experienced warrior. Or sniper in Panty's case.

"How long have they been hear in Daten City killing ghosts?"

"I don't know for sure. They were here when I got here a month ago, and they're doing some good for the city. Its keeping the construction workers, steel mills, and other companies producing workers to fix up all of the buildings they destroy. Its shocking that the death rate isn't higher, not that I want it to get high or anything! But, being in such a destructive town is kinda promising death and pain, ya know?" Shinji slowly nodded, unsure as to what he should say to such a response. Was she crazy like Asuka as well? Why did he have to meet crazy, unusual girls everywhere he went?

"So they were here before you got here?" Mari nodded and pulled out her wallet, which was dark green, and showed a school ID with her name and Daten High in bold lettering. It wasn't hard to put together that she was now going to the main high school in the city.

"I'll be a student starting next Monday. I tried to get in sooner, but the paper trail and processing the necessary documents were a pain. So now I'm going to go to school with the magnificent Panty and the mysterious Stocking! I'm so excited! Maybe I can see them kill a ghost up close and personal, rather than see them do it via TV!"

_'Trust me,'_ Shinji thought to himself, _'there isn't much of a difference between what you see on TV.'_ Shinji was happy when their food came, as it gave him a reason to ignore Mari and fill his stomach at the same time. The food, for the most part, was cooked to perfection, making him want to enter the kitchen and personally thank the cooks in charge of making his breakfast. The only thing he had to comment on were the sausage links, which were bland in taste, but a little pepper helped bring out some flavor. Mari ate her food with gusto, yet did it in a refined manner that was unusual for such a energetic girl, and wondered what he would do if she asked for seconds. Halfway into their meal, he heard something from outside and turned to see a pink hummer with Panty and Stocking driving past the building, each with their weapons drawn in pursuit of a flying ghost. It was strange to see such a small, unusual gun launching such powerful bullets, though he wondered as to why they did such intense damage to ghosts, yet did little to no damage to the few civilians he just saw Panty hit.

"So, are you going to stay in Daten City Shinji?" Mari asked him, causing him to focus on her and take a drink of his juice. It did bring up a question he was unsure as to answer though. Would he stay in Daten City? It was eventful, for lack of a better word, as a testament to the ghost he fought on his first day, seeing two Angels that were able to keep their human shape, and found out that the ghost attacks happened more than once every once and a while. Why did these ghosts come and attack only Daten City, he wondered? He was unsure as to if he would stay in Daten City or leave, but he knew that he was slowly, ever so slowly, finding people he was interested in talking to.

"I don't know just yet. I've only been here for a day, so I don't know much about Daten City as a whole." Mari smiled at him and called over their waiter.

"Yes, I would like another pancake, a blueberry pancake this time." As soon as the waiter left, she looked over to him and leaned forward. Was she trying to say some type of message with her body? If she was or wasn't, Shinji didn't know, but it was causing him to turn his head slightly and blush. "We could always go out and explore the city together Shinji. I know a bit about some of the local hot spots and parks."

"Uh, maybe. I want to do some grocery shopping and bring it back to the place I'm staying at before I do anything else. I kinda left without saying anything."

"But if you're living in a hotel, then you don't need to say anything." Shinji suddenly realized his mistake and chuckled, hoping to cover up his slip up. Then again, if she really worked with NERV, then did it matter as to who he was living with?

"The place I'm living at has a stingy guard who doesn't like it when people leave before or after particular workers aren't in their stations. He feels as if its a bad show of character on their part." Mari slowly nodded, though Shinji had a feeling she wasn't convinced at his reason. She chuckled and relaxed on her spot.

"So the mayor's office suddenly became a hotel, huh?"

_'Crap.'_ Shinji sighed and took a large gulp of his orange juice. It would of been more insulting if she was a blonde, for no one liked their lies being picked apart in front of their eyes. "Well, I got invited to stay their as a guest for my duration in Daten City."

"Oh! So you know about Corset and his apprentices then?" Shinji nodded, not seeing any reason to cover it up any longer. The grin on her face was something that made babies giggle, but made grown men cringe at the sight. She had a mission, that much he knew. "Then could I trouble you to allow me to meet them?"

"Not my place to agree or disagree." Shinji said as the waiter came back with Mari's pancakes and the check. He placed his NERV card on the small check and paid for the meal, taking a glance at Mari, who had disappeared from the table. As soon as he got his second receipt, he went outside, taking a breath and looked around for the closest grocery store. He saw one several blocks further down the street and began walking, feeling guilty about leaving Mari without a proper goodbye, but he, if he had to be honest with himself, didn't want to deal with an obsessed NERV pilot who liked chaos.

The store he entered was clean, which made his hopes of fresh fruit and vegetables increase, and picked up a basket before entering the produce section. The place oddly had some exotic fruits, such as kiwis and pineapples, but he picked some apples, pears, oranges, and bananas. He went further and grabbed some bags of salad to make a fruit salad in the future, and some baby carrots, celery sticks, and a bottle of ranch to act as a snack. When he was sure that he had enough healthy foods for the house, he went towards the meats, mentally deciding that he was going to pick up some porkchops and hamburger patties, at least for himself to try cooking with. He could always pick up the pasta ingredients on his way out of the store.

"Hey, you there boy." Shinji turned to see a tall, slightly frightening black man with the largest afro he ever saw. After finding himself able to look away from the man's glaring eyes, he noticed that the man was wearing a priest outfit. With the exception of the thicker bible the man held in his left hand, there was nothing abnormal about him, other than the serious look he always held. "As much as I appreciate you sizing me up, stop it." Shinji backed away, his eyes wide and his finger pointing at the man.

"I'm not sizing you up! I just find it odd for a random preacher to be trying to talk to me is all!"

"There is nothing strange about it. I, a preacher, have a simple question for you, a young and cute boy, must answer." At that, Shinji knew that this man was what the Japanese called a pedophile, and tried to get away, only for the man to grab his free arm. Oh why did he never find interest in guns like his friends did back in Tokyo 3? "Now then, what is your connection to Heaven?"

"Huh?"

"You have the scent of Heaven on you. Only beings that come across a holy relic, an avatar of Heaven, or an Angel from Heaven itself should have that scent, yet you have it, and are human. So how do you have the scent of Heaven on you, hm? Won't you tell me?" The man winked, a creepy sight, and stepped on the man's foot. He didn't move from his position, nor did he show any sign of pain, but he did loosen his grip on Shinji's arm, allowing him to pull away and run from the unusual man.

**"Do you think what he meant by the scent of Heaven was my blood?"** Lilith asked. Shinji wasn't sure if it was a genuine question or a rhetorical one. He didn't answer her, as he didn't want to end up being caught by the preacher once again, and sighed with he found himself at the cash register. As soon as he paid for his food, he left the store, only to find himself staring right into the eyes, ahem, hair of the red head that was with Panty and Stocking yesterday at the mall.

"Oh! Uh, excuse me. I didn't see where I was going."

"No no, its my fault. I was in a hurry to leave and I wasn't watching out for anyone else. I apologize." A shadow loomed over him, and he couldn't help but to frown and already began his sprint past the ginger, only for something green to get in his way, causing him to trip. Luckily, he was able to land on his side, protecting his bag of groceries from getting ruined.

"Ah, Brief-kun, thank you for holding up this young man for me. I am in need of answers only he can deliver." Shinji stood up and did something he thought he wouldn't have to do again. He whistled, thinking of the odd word Fastener in a hurry. He hoped that the driver would come in mere seconds like the last time, for he wasn't strong enough to beat him without the use of Lilith, and he didn't have any weapons on him. He didn't stay idle waiting, however, and ran, hoping to use the whistling as a distraction as he got away. His only clue as to knowing the man was following him was due to his heavy steps, and REALLY wished he had some Section Two agents to protect him about now.

"Ah! There you are Shinji!" At the sight of Mari coming up, Shinji had a feeling that things were going to get worse before things got better. As if to prove him right, a loud, unearthly scream came from the the next intersection, followed by a large shadow that could of belonged to one of the Angels he fought against. The ghost that followed was shaped like a bear, only its shoulders had cannons on them, and its tail seemed to have multiple types of fur on it. Before he could even comprehend as to how such a thing could exist, a loud horn made him turn to see the limousine coming towards him full speed, and grabbed Mari, who was running behind him, to the floor. The limousine managed to turn in time, preventing them from suffering a painful death, and looked up to see the back door opened. He turned to see the boy known as Brief and the black man looking at him, a glare on the man's face, before he entered the limousine with Mari in tow.

"Drive, sir! Drive!"

"Oh wow, I get to ride in my first limousine, and I got a picture of a ghost up close and personal. Can this day get any better!" The limousine suddenly began speeding as if it was in a death match, causing Shinji, who didn't put on his seatbelt, to tumble out of his seat and land on the floor. Well, he thought it was the floor, only to see that he was on top of Mari, who looked at him with slightly widened eyes. As he was about to pull away, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him onto her body, and rubbed her nose on his exposed neck. "You smell so delicious! The constant scent of LCL is just so wonderful Shinji!"

"Thank you, but could you please LET ME GO!" Mari only laughed and held him there for what seemed like half an hour, letting his chest rub against her breasts quite a number of times before letting him go. He was glad he still had his groceries, because he used it to hide the slight hard on he had at the moment; however, it wouldn't be necessary, as the limousine was suddenly cut in half, leaving their half of the vehicle to go into a dirty alley. "Are you okay Mari!"

"Yea, I'm fine. Your groceries, on the other hand..." At her words, Shinji looked at the alley, and noticed that the bags of salad had fallen out of the bag and were crushed. This caused him to groan and quickly picked up the bag before anything else would fall out. He never liked wasting his money, and he wasn't about to pick up on that habit now of all times!

"Well, I suppose the best place we can go is to the mayor's office. It isn't too far from here, and as long as we don't come across some problems, we won't be held up." A loud screech caught his attention, causing him to turn to see another ghost, though this one wasn't a monster of a giant beast in terms of size. No, this one was thin, having the figure of a member of the feline breed, except the upper half was that of a slightly wrinkled woman with cat ears and a fierce glare on her face.

"Why do younger girls have the beauty I do not! I have the money, but no one wants a sexy cougar like myself!" The unusual centaur-like ghost pounced on Mari faster than Shinji could realize, making him realize too late as Mari shoved her knee into its underbelly, causing it to get off. Shinji placed the bag of groceries in the remains of the limousine and grabbed a trash can lid, preparing to throw it as soon as the ghost tried to attack once more.

_'If only Mari wasn't here.'_ He thought to himself. _'If she wasn't here, then I could transform and kill the ghost without worrying about my identity being revealed.'_ The ghost screamed once more, causing him to flinch before trying to pounch on Mari once more. This time, he was prepared, and threw the lid at her face, causing her to turn her body mid-leap and crash into the wall. He was about to grab Mari, only to see that she was pulling out a camera to take a picture of the ghost in the now ruined building. "Get away from there! She isn't dead Mari!" Shinji went to grab her arm, only for the ghost to break free of the rubble on top of her and roughly threw Mari at the wall.

"Heh, that little girl has nothing but beauty. It takes skill to complement the beauty, skill only a cougar has!"

_'Lilith!'_ Shinji mentally shouted. He wouldn't allow this being to kill an innocent person due to its own jealousy!

**"I'm on it!"** Nearly in an instant, his palms were split open, spewing out the orange liquid used to recreate the Spear of Longinus, and grabbed it as soon as it was stable. He didn't even care if the physical changes that hid his identity was complete or not. This ghost was going down. HARD!

"Get away from her!" Shinji ran towards the ghost, trying to stab it with swift precision, only for his strikes to miss. For such an odd body, the ghost knew how to dance around his moves; however, in exchange, thanks to the additional length the spear granted him, it made it impossible for it to get close to him, putting the two at a stalemate. The ghost jumped into the air, rolling into a ball towards him, making him jump away from the attack. When he was about to jump again, he realized that he had been backed into a corner, and could do nothing but take the attack and raised the spear, hoping it would impale the ghost before the attack reached him. When he felt no impact to him or the weapon, he opened his eyes to see a very familiar bright orange wall in front of him, forcing the ghost in constant motion, yet never reaching him.

_'An A.T. field? I didn't know the spear could make one.'_

**"That is because it can not. You are creating it on fear and instinct alone. We'll have to work on your A.T. creation, for it will be a great aid for you to use in battle. Now, as soon as you move, the field will drop, so you will want to find a way to keep this female ghost stuck in a line, for if she can move, you will not land a killing strike."** Shinji nodded and ran, allowing the A.T. field to break apart and glanced at the ghost, who didn't expect the sudden loss of resistance and crashed into the wall once more. He took a breath, looking around as to what he could use to help pin her down, and found nothing. He couldn't try to make a single field to pin her to the wall, for he saw, twice already, that the ghost had enough strength to break walls apart, and would most likely escape.

Then, he thought of creating two A.T. fields, to drastically decrease her area of movement, but he didn't know how to create one, let alone two. A sudden flash of movement caused him to stop thinking and dodged the incoming strike, causing him to focus on the ghost once more, who was frowning at him.

"Oh, why did you have to be one of them? I meet a young, handsome boy who is interested in me, yet you had to be an Angel! Just my luck."

"I'm not an Angel!"

"So you're not like the Anarchy sisters? If so, then why not make love to me?" Shinji was about to attack, when he realized that he could use this to his advantage. All he had to do was create an A.T. field while talking, and she wouldn't be able to leave! He just needed to picture the walls forming beside her. Well, it was either try that or clack his feet three times and wish for it to happen.

"No, I'm nothing like them. I care for the innocent, not just for killing ghosts. As for the making love part, uh, I'm a v-virgin, and I don't know how we would even do anything like that." The ghost smiled and jumped in front of him, mentally breaking him of his attempt of creating an A.T. field, and made him try again.

"Ohhh, a virgin boy! I always wanted to take the cherry of a virgin! And, as for the sex, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing me from behind, would you?" The topic of sex was an unfamiliar one for Shinji, mostly due to himself never fully exploring the realm of sex and its blissful wonders. It was due to his inexperienced mind that caused him to stop his attempt of creating an A.T. field yet again, and made him blush like never before. It was then that he decided to screw creating an A.T. field at the moment and would do something else.

"B-behind? As in..." The ghost chuckled and grabbed his left arm. He dropped the spear in the process, walking behind her and saw her bright red pussy preactically glowing in excitement. In order for his little plan to work, he slid a finger inside her, thinking about the spear as he heard her moan in content of his actions. He slid a second, curving them and waited for her head to curl back towards him. It would be a few minutes of his fingering before she finally turned to him, and he widened his eyes. _'Move!'_

He would admit, afterwards, that it was not the best move to stay so close to a ghost as they were forced to explode. Not only did he find himself hitting a wall, but his clothes were slightly burnt around his chest, though he was surprisingly unharmed. He looked over to Mari, and saw that she was still unconscious, and sighed before grabbing the spear. He noticed that there were three gold coins, each with a large H on them, and placed them in his pocket after he transformed back into his normal form.

**"That was...an unexpected manner of taking care of a ghost. Regardless, you were successful, and I hope you know that we will be practicing your A.T. field creation soon."** Shinji nodded and went over to Mari. She wasn't bleeding, which was good, and was about to pick her up when he noticed her camera was out. He picked it up and looked through the pictures, surprise hitting him as he noticed that there was a picture of him in his Angel state from yesterday on it. Was she at the mall and he didn't notice her?

_'Either way, I can't hang out with her much, or else I will be discovered.'_ With that said, he placed the camera into his pocket and picked her up. He couldn't help but to blush when he realized how close his right hand was to her butt, and felt his cheeks darken when he realized how wide her hips were. As if to put him in a worse situation, she cuddled up to his chest, a sensation he never really felt before, and tried his best to ignore it.

"Shinji-san!" He turned to the limousine and saw Kneesocks waving over to him. He smiled and walked over to her, only to trip over a piece of metal and turned mid-fall, landing on something rather lumpy. When he stood up, he turned at the unusual object, and widened his eyes at the geoceries that were now mostly ruined.

Why did god have to hate him?

-Author Notes-

Ah, Shinji, no one hates you! They just want to make life more interesting for you is all. Anyway, hello readers and reviewers! I thank everyone who read and reviewed the second chapter, and I do hope you all enjoyed this one! The chapter was rather fun to write, especially about Garterbelt, and I do apologize if anyone got disgusted at Shinji's final tactic. It wouldn't be a Panty and Stocking story without some sexual scenes and humor in each chapter, now would it? Now then, now to the reviews!

**The Lord Of Pages**: No, thank you for your review and your support for my stories over the years. I feel like its my feelings that sometimes get in the way of my writing, but I'm glad you enjoy my writing style. Yes, Shinji's choice of a disguise was odd, but he didn't want anyone to recognize him. As fot the last sentence of the chapter, take it as you will, but I would lean more towards a bad feeling that promises despair.

**Sh8ad8ow**: Thank you for taking interest int he story, and I'm glad you like what you've read so far.

**Heaven Canceler**: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad that you took the time to read the story. I don't want to say that Shinji will be OC all over the place, but his responses to things are more realistic than they probably should be, though the last part of the ghost battle is a bit out of his character. I figured it would be a funny end to a ghost compiled of the anguish of women who could never live out their fantasies of getting younger men and boys as their own.

**Guest**: I'm happy this story was good enough to catch your attention. I try my best to write each chapter to the best quality I can muster, and I hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

**Nightmaster000**: Thank you for your review. As for pairing, it is pretty wide for who Shinji could be paired with. Stocking would be the first choice due to their interactions in the first chapter alone, but then you have Kneesocks and her so far polite tone with him, and the sudden introduction of Mari. So, at the moment, I'll say that pairing is not on the mind, but it could easily be any of those three, four if you include Scanty.

**Snow299**: I'm glad you like this story and I hope this chapter is something you'll enjoy as well.

Again, I thank those who have taken the time to review. The opinions of the readers matter to me, and the more interest is shown into this, the more likely it will be continued past the introduction arc, as I'm calling this so far. So, please, as much as I like favorites and author alerts, please** review**, so other readers have more to read when the time comes.

Until next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, reviewers, and favoriters! Welcome to another update for When Two Angels of a Different Breed Meet, and I'm glad to see such interest in the continuation of this story! Really, I am truly surprised, as I thought no one would really be keen for the idea. Yet, here we are, with another chapter here for everyone to read, and it puts a smile on my face seeing favorites for the story. I will say this though, make sure to also click alerts if you're a first time reader, as I've seen people simply favorite the story without the alert, which causes me to wonder if they'd ever read it again. Anyway, onto the chapter, and, as a pointless reminder, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

"Normal Speaking."

_'Mental Thoughts?'_

**"Lilith/Deity."**

-Chapter 4-

**"Again."** A bright orange barrier appeared in front of him, nearly the width of himself, but reached from the ground to his chest. Pain suddenly shot through his mind, forcefully making the barrier he had fall apart. **"Again."** With a sigh and a deep breath, another barrier appeared, this one being tall enough to protect himself, but could only protect his width if he stood sideways, rather than stood directly behind the barrier itself. Despite the better attempt, another burst of pain came, making him lose concentration, which in turn made the barrier disappear. "**Again."**

_'Sheesh, you try trying to create an A.T. field for the first time.'_

**"I did, and it protect me from an infinite stream of meteors that destroyed everything except for myself for forty days and forty nights."**

_'...Really?'_

"**Of course not! I'm an Angel, one of the creators of your Lilim, not someone who would make myself so vulnerable to such a pathetic natural occurance."** Technically, standing in the way of a stream of meteors wasn't natural, nor was keeping an A.T. field up for forty days and forty nights. Even ancestral beings had to sleep.

_'Look, it isn't as if I'm trying to fool around with this training Lilith. I'm trying my hardest.'_ It was the truth. Ikari Shinji, one of three new residents living with Corset, the mayor of Daten City, was practicing his newest ability, creating the A.T. field, as per Lilith's instructions. He, after he made sure that there were no cameras anywhere on the roof of the building, began practicing without any breaks, trying again and again to create a suitable field that would protect him, as well as a total of two others in case he had civilians to defend.

He couldn't deny that Lilith's method of telling him he was doing it wrong was causing him some discomfort. Whenever he got it wrong, she would suddenly cause his brain to develop a headache, making him pause and lose the thought of making the A.T. field he had at that moment. He thought that today's training was going to be about creating stable shields no matter the size, not making perfectly sized shields. The last attempt marked number seventy four, he needed a drink of water to cool himself down, and he wasn't sure as to what time it was at the moment. All he knew was that he woke up at sunrise, no one was awake, and that the sun was pretty high up.

Though, he wasn't JUST using the hours he must of spent on the roof to practice his A.T. field creation. No, he actually started the training by creating the Spear of Longinus without entering his Angel form, a daunty task that he knew he wouldn't be able to succeed in without some serious time put to the side for. At least he could willingly open his palms with a thought and leak the LCL necessary to create the relic, but couldn't make the spear reform as the blood poured out of him like Lilith did for him.

_"You have improved quite well Shinji-kun."_ Rei spoke from the back of his mind. He couldn't help but to smile at her comment, which was just the thing to lift his spirits. He happened to hear the door that led to the roof open, and turned to see Kneesocks walking onto the roof with a startled look on her face. He would too, if he was in her position, since he was sure she wasn't expecting him to be up here so early in the day.

"Ah, Shinji-san. What are you doing up here?"

"I-I was exercising!" Shinji spoke out, hoping that the surprise at her question wasn't so obvious. The red skinned girl nodded, walking towards one of the rails and was about to lean on it when he had a similar thought. "What about you Kneesocks-san? What are you doing up here?" When she widened her eyes at the question, he expected her to say something along the lines of "I just wanted to get some fresh air" and do an odd chuckle or change in position. What he didn't expect to see was her grab two of the rails and pull them off, resting them on her shoulders with a silly smile on her face. Those rods were reinforced with bolts to keep them from flying off the roof, so for her to break them off without each rod losing their shape showed she had some serious strength hidden in her.

"I was going to practice my scythe routine!"

"Scythe routine? You used to work for a circus?" Shinji slowly asked. At that, Kneesocks nodded, still wearing the silly grin on her face.

"My sister and I used to work on a farm while growing up. We both had to use a scythe to cut the wheat and some corn stalks from time to time, and I kept practicing my skill since then." Shinji would of accepted that answer, were it not for one thing he noticed.

"Then why pluck out a second rod?" Kneesocks was about to drop the rod, he knew that much, when she did something that surprised him. She threw both rods into the air and, once they reached a certain height, jumped after them. She caught both with a gentle touch, falling towards his left with both rods spinning in her grasp. Right when she was about eight feet from the ground, she extended the rod in her right hand, using the tip of it to pivot to the right, causing her to dangle off the roof for about thirty seconds before doing a backflip. As soon as she landed only inches from him, with her arms extended as if they were wings, he found his voice slowly returning, and chose to show his amazement by clapping rather than speaking to her.

"My sister, when she was seven, was taken on a trip for several months. The man watching my sister and I told me to pick up her slack, and the only way I could was by adapting to her side of the field. In order for me to do this, I learned how to use two scythes and continued to work with them until I could use the tips to neatly pick my teeth." Shinji took a second to picture a younger Kneesocks doing just that, but couldn't get past picturing her on overalls with a piece of wheat sticking out of her mouth. She sure would of looked interesting, he had to say that much. Could working at that farm been the reason her and Scanty's skin was so dark?

"I'm surprised you didn't use a sickle instead of a scythe."

"Too close a reach." Kneesocks said with a shake of the head. "I needed to get things done quick and efficient, and such a tool wouldn't of done anything for my task." Shinji took a step back, realizing that, during their quick conversation, she didn't move away from him, and proceeded to turn to hide his blush. If he stood where he was and moved forward, he could of easily kissed her, and would of quickly felt a slap upon his cheek.

"Ah, well, if...if you don't mind giving me one of those rods, then would you like to help me train?"

"Train?" Kneesocks curled her eyebrow at this. If Shinji was asked the same question without ever knowing about his Angel form, he most likely would of as well, so he couldn't blame her. "You practice scythes?"

"Ano, no. One of the last things I was practicing before coming to America was how to use a spear for combat purposes, and I was going to see about buying a spear today, or at least something akin to it." In truth, he wanted to get some extra practice with using spear movements, since Lilith taught him some stances earlier, but didn't have anyone to help him "feel" if the stance was going to work or not. If the jutsu in Naruto actually existed, he would of used the Kage Bunshin to make a clone to practice against, or something similar to it.

"I see, but I don't know a thing about learning how to use spears."

"You don't have to." Shinji added. "You use your rods as you see fit, while I'll try to combat against your strikes to the best of my ability. I understand if-" Shinji barely caught the rod Kneesocks tossed at him, and thanked her. It was better for him that she was only using one of the rods rather than two, as it gave him a higher chance of "defeating" her, though he also had to make sure that he didn't aim for her face when attacking.

"One second." Kneesocks walked back to the rails and pulled off another rod, but this one was different from the others. This rod had the chunk of metal that elevated the rods still attached, meaning that she would have to get use to the additional weight of her weapon, but also meant that it had more impact value. "Whenever you're ready." Shinji nodded, taking a comfortable stance with the rod held towards the left, his grip tight enough to choke someone. It was he who made the first move, by running towards her with his "spear" about to try forcing her "scythe" out of her grip; however, she surprised him by ducking down under the attempt and went for his legs, a variable that he was able to dodge, if barely.

_'She's good.'_ He was now put on the defensive by blocking several of her strikes, dodging when absolutely necessary, and didn't attempt to jump away. Kneesocks was a brutal opponent, and he was surprised he could survivie this long without any attacks connecting to him. karma decided to put that practice to the chopping block by having the "blade" of her "scythe" nearly come into contact with his chest, making him use the tip of his rod to block her chunk of metal. He didn't expect for such impact to come from her attack, and found himself flying several feet away from her, and was lucky enough to use the rod to ensure that he wouldn't slam his back into the metal railing.

"Dodging won't do much to me Shinji." Kneesocks spoke out as she ran towards him with a smirk upon her face. He quickly stood and spun to the right when she was only a foot away from him, bending down to slam his rod onto her leg, making her tilt towards him and pointed the tip to her neck. Right as he was about to call game, he felt something heavy press directly to his heart, and glanced at her rod, which wasn't drop or pointing the other way as he hoped.

"Draw?"

"Draw." At that, the two pulled away, though only he was taking several heavy breaths while Kneesocks used her rod to lean against. He knew this much from that little spar, he needed had to build up some muscle, and eat a proper breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, both of their stomachs seemed to be in synch with one another as they both released a small, yet notable roar demanding food. He couldn't resist looking at her, who glanced at him with a bright red glow on her face, and wasn't able to prevent himself from chuckling.

"I guess we both wore ourselves a bit thin today. You want to eat some breakfast at the diner down the street? My treat."

"Sure. May I have some time to, ah, freshen up Shinji-san?" He nodded, allowing her to walk ahead of him and noticed her tight, curved butt and how each cheek made his eyes follow their movements. He was lucky that Kneesocks didn't turn to him, or else he was sure that she would of thrown her rod at him and knocked him unconscious, though why she was still taking the darn thing was unknown to him. After he was sure that the blush that appeared on his skin died away, he left his rod on the roof and hurried to his room, hoping to change out of his clothes before taking Kneesocks to the diner. In a sudden rush of knowledge, right as he found himself closing the door and prepared to take a step towards his bathroom, a thought entered into his head.

_'Is this a date?'_

* * *

_'Yep, I'm pretty sure this is a date.'_ Shinji, unsure as to if it was a date or not, decided to wear a simple blue polo with light brown pants that possibly would of looked better with a button up shirt. His SDAT player was in his pocket, happily on with new batteries to keep it alive, and he made sure that his wallet had his NERV card properly secured within it. He was glad that he decided to change his clothes, as Kneesocks decided to put on a purple sweater with a pair of blue jean shorts, though the sweater covered most of the shorts. The "collar" of the sweater, if he could call the giant gap of where the rest of the sweater should of been, easily revealed Kneesocks' shoulders and black straps that either went to a regular bra or a sports bra.

The elevator ride down was quite quiet and awkward, though both were able to say the other looked cute/acceptable to each other, earning a light chuckle in return. It was when they were able to walk down the steps from the mayor's office was the awkward feeling gone, as the chatty civilians happily walked, sometimes ran, past them in order to go where they were needed. It was then that he remembered as to what happened the day before and slowly looked past his shoulder, hoping to not see Mari spotting him anytime soon.

"So how did you come across this diner again?" Kneesocks asked as the two sat at their table. Eversince yesterday's Ghost attack, it seemed as if the diner was a little less busy than usual, a sight that reminded him of his time in Tokyo 3 and how empty the school became after several Angel attacks. He actually hoped this wasn't the case, as the food here was quite good, and he wouldn't mind stopping in here every morning for a good meal.

"I ate here yesterday before going out shopping."

"Speaking of," Kneesocks quickly interjected, "why did you do that? We had plenty of food in the fridge."Shinji widened his eyes and put the glass of water he was about to drink back on the table before he had the urge to throw it. Was she serious!

"Everything was raw and mold grew on everything!" Kneesocks shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her sweet tea. She looked refreshed with the drink at least, rather than their current topic.

"So? It improves the flavor of the meat."

"In what country? The sewers of New York!"

"No, in the underworld of He-, uh, I mean! Yea! It was pretty bad wasn't it? Even if I didn't get the chance to eat that eyeball..." Though she muttered the last sentence, he heard it perfectly, causing him to wonder if their fight might of caused her to go crazy for the day. Maybe it was something she and her sister picked up during her days on the farm? Though, it didn't really explain as to why Corset would allow such meats in the fridge; however, he put him under the "too busy to notice" category, and considered the meal he had on the first day to of been the only good meat left in the house. "So how do you like your stay here so far Shinji-san?"

"Its fine." Shinji turned to the waiter and ordered the same thing as he did the first time. He wasn't so surprised when he heard Kneesocks order a meaty omelette with a large Caesar salad as her side, considering how she defended the moldy meat just moments ago, but he wondered if every girl in Daten City had a thing for meats, as Mari's meal leaned more towards meat than egg. As soon as the waiter was gone, he continued to speak. "I haven't really been able to see much due to the Ghost attacks. Do they happen every day or something?"

"Actually, yes they do at the moment." Kneesocks sighed and looked out the window. One of the fruit stands across the street, the very same he saw was in working order, was now destroyed, littering the street with crushed fruits and pieces of wood. "The Ghost reproduction rate isn't all that high, but the Ghost transformation rate is, as all the Ghosts in this city tend to either absorb others angry at the things they are, or simply devour whatever Ghost the newly killed would become if left on the Earth too much."

"You know a lot about Ghosts for being new to the city." Upon seeing her widen her eyes, Shinji closed his eyes and bowed slightly. He REALLY had to start thinking before speaking. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it in such a tone-"

"Article number three, always read anything and everything of importance to the newest situation, residence, or individual of the mission." Kneesocks suddenly said in a cold tone. He really made her mad, didn't he? "These are one of the _RUURUU _I always follow, for they have never led me wrong before! If I had not, then I most likely wouldn't of looked out for you yesterday and found you and whoever that girl was in your arms."

"A-are you implying something Kneesocks-san?" Her face suddenly sported a light blush, her eyes wide for a quick second before glancing away from him.

"No. I was just commenting on you looked rather valiant hero saving a girl you didn't know from the clutches of a rampaging Ghost." Shinji widened his eyes, though not at the compliment she gave him. Just how much of the battle did she see, if she truly saw anything at all? If she didn't hint or say anything directly to him, then he was sure that she came when she did, nothing more.

"I just did what anyone else would do in that situation."

"Actually, you didn't." He was about to speak, when she pointed to the window with her left hand in a discreet manner. "In this city, there is a forty percent criminal activity rate. This increases to seventy percent when a Ghost attacks the city. Rape and robberies have a slight percentage, wavering around the thirties, but increase anywhere between fifty and sixty percent when the attacks began and end. Ghosts bring about madness, no, hysteria is more like it, and with their attacks comes the slim opportunity criminals have to do whatever they please with the city and its inhabitants. Again, Shinji-san, you did something that most of the people here wouldn't do."

"Well, as you say, saving someone in need is one of my own rules, and I won't change it when it suits me best." Shinji's reply seemed to have an effect on Kneesocks, as she nodded with a small smile on her lips. Their food arrived, cutting their conversation so they could eat, and the food disappeared faster than he expected. He didn't know that he was that hungry. Heck, he was sure that he could of ate a whole cow if he wanted to! About a few minutes from him completing his meal, he saw a flash of twin tails enter his line of vision, and he couldn't help but to quickly look down at his orange juice and took a big drink of it. Sadly, his attempt of hiding himself didn't work, as the one person he didn't want to see hurried into the diner and sat right next to him.

"Hello Shinji! I'm glad to see that you didn't run away from the city just yet!" He widened his eyes, unsure as to how to respond to the very happy American girl, and simply sat there. A pair of hands hitting the table made him look at Kneesocks, who wore a very serious glare on her face.

"Can't you see that you're upsetting him? Get away from him before I MAKE you get away." Mari leaned away from him, taking her chance to glare at Kneesocks and grabbed a fork. It didn't take a genius to tell that the situation was taking a cold turn to the Arctic Ocean.

"And who are YOU to say what is right and what is wrong?" Kneesocks pushed her glasses up with her middle finger, an instinctive motion or a cheap way to get a silent insult out, he didn't know. All he could tell was that, if he didn't do anything, the table would go flying off the bolts holding it down to be replaced with a catfight.

"I happen to live with him, so I-"

"Die!"

"That is enough!" Mari was being held down by the collar of her outfit, his left leg on her lap to hold her down, and glanced at Kneesocks, who grabbed the sharp steak knife that was included with their table and took a defensive stance. Why were the girls he knew crazy in some manner or another? "I, do you hear me clearly Mari?** I** happen to be living with Kneesocks, her sister, and the mayor at the mayor's office! Its not the other way around, and I want you to apologize for what you were about to do!"

"Sorry Kneesocks. I was out of line." At that, the air of seriousness died away, happily replaced with a slightly awkward feel that reminded Shinji of the trip in the elevator. It just seemed like one situation was always replaced with another within moments. Mari was the one to relieve the situation though, and she did this with a question. "Since you haven't left just yet, does this mean that you're going to stay in Daten City and come to school with me Shinji?" Kneesocks looked at her with a curious stare, then glanced at him before commenting.

"Oh, you go to school in the city? I thought you were a tourist due to how you acted moments ago." Kneesocks' statement was an obvious call for insult, but Mari surprised him by taking a breath. He didn't like the fact that she took his orange juice to steal a drink, but he was use to it from Asuka doing it often enough while he was cooking.

"Yes, I am going to Daten High this Monday, and I was hoping that Shinji would stay in the city to join me."

"How quaint." Her comment made Shinji look at Kneesocks with curiosity. Did she really find his situation bizarre? "Scanty and I are to go to that same school as well during our time here. It would be less annoying if we had someone familiar to talk to, so I do hope you decide to stay in Daten City and come to school with us." Mari soon made a comment about the value of her friendship, only to be shot down by Kneesocks with another rude remark. Luckily, neither of the two broke out in a fight, allowing him to think about what he just heard as the two had a verbal battle.

On the one hand, he could leave and never return to Daten City. The pollution in the air was disgusting to look at, the criminal rate Kneesocks described was horrifying to think about, and the Ghost attacks simply brought on a whole new can of worms to the situation. If he left, then Kneesocks wouldn't have anyone other than her sister to talk to at school, and he, for some reason, had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to make friends with the local kids there.

Then, if he did stay, then Kneesocks and Mari would have someone to talk to at school. He was interested in exploring the city some more, though he hoped the black man from before wouldn't be around. He also wouldn't mind talking to Stocking again, who was more polite and down to Earth than her sister Panty, if not a bit colder to boot. Then again, the biggest reason for him staying was due to the two sisters and their duty to killing the Ghosts, as they were really doing a lackluster job of their duty. He wasn't the one to destroy the mall, nor was he the one to make the city in ruins when he killed the two Ghosts. No, that was completely Stocking and her sister, though which of the two were to blame he didn't know.

With a sigh, he made up his mind, and hoped that the choice he made didn't have any consequences that would change his life for the worst. Sure, every choice had a consequence, but he hoped that it wasn't like the last serious choice he made. That choice got him Lilith and Rei to live on inside of him, making him mostly Angel, and rewrote the world.

"If we leave now and go get the papers from my room, is it possible that I'll be able to sign up to start this monday with you two?"

* * *

Luckily, or sadly in the eyes of one person, Mari couldn't enter the mayor's office, since she didn't have the clearance to get into the personal building of the office. Though she clearly wasn't happy about it, Mari left the two with a rather long, constricting hug that left him nearly blue in the face before she left for home. As soon as Mari was out of sight, he was about to make a move to his room, when he noticed that Kneesocks suddenly had his papers in hand, still in the original folder he left it in his room under his bag. How she got it, he didn't want to know, and simply hopped into the limousine with her to the school.

Daten High oddly looked like a giant T, though it might of looked like a cross if the building near the back of the school was actually connected to the rest of the school, with the regular football field, baseball area, tennis, and basketball courts most schools usually had. The principal of the school, who met them at the doors to the office, was a small, wilting man with an odd boil on the top of his head. His words simply droned like a boring documentary, and he was silently happy that Kneesocks took over most of the conversation, only to rely on him for the documents and some necessary signing of the paperwork.

His time in the office was short, with his NERV credit card being what sealed the deal for him being a member of the school, and soon found himself back in the limousine with Kneesocks. She sat next to him, though out of comfort, rather than of need or loving, since she was still a good distance away from him. He didn't expect anything to happen, since he met her only days before, but couldn't help but to look at her curved legs and blushed before turning away.

"Shinji." Darn, he was hoping that he would have some more time for the blush on his face to die down.

"Yes Kneesocks-san?"

"This thought just occured to me. Why were you buying groceries yesterday when you could of just had one of the mayor's workers do it for you?" Shinji sighed and unknowingly wore a small, sad smile on his face.

"Back when I lived in Tokyo 3, I lived with a woman who mostly drank beer, ate instant ramen and curry, and, if she recycled, could of got hundreds upon hundreds of dollars worth of money returned. Even her main fridge was filled with beer cans! So, I would go out and cook for her and my other roommates. When I saw what your fridge was like, I kinda got back into that routine of going out every morning when necessary and buy fresh produce to cook with. I was going to make breakfast for you three, but with the Ghost attack..."

"You would of done that...for us?" He nodded, unsure as to what else he could do. It wasn't that odd of a thing to do, was it? Everyone would benefit from his decision, even if he lost everything except an apple from him slipping on the bag yesterday. It was the best darn apocalyptic apple he ever had, but still.

"Of course. I'm a guest in your home, and I would cook breakfast, dinner, and sometimes lunch during my stay in Tokyo 3. Its not that odd, is it?" Kneesocks shook her head, looking away from him in the process. Maybe it was more odd than she was letting on, and was hoping to not hurt his feelings this way?

"Its not odd at all. Its just...that is so kind of you to do for us."

"Its the least I could do. Especially since I barged into your new home." Kneesocks turned to him with an unexpected glare and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Look at me Ikari Shinji." He looked at her, right into her unique eyes that seemed to hypnotize him with their color. "You didn't barge into the deal, Corset shoved you into it. And I am certainly happy to get to know you and have you at my side at the school! I mean, uh, what I meant to say is-" Her face was bright red, practically radiating heat that could of cooked eggs sunny side up, and yet, she didn't let go of his shoulders. He pulled her in, placing her head on his chest while his hands wrapped around her lower back.

"Thank you for your kind words Kneesocks-san. They really mean a lot to me." At that, the two stayed silent, simply laying in such a position for a little while. It was a simple phone call that broke the position, making Kneesocks gently push away from him to answer her phone. After a few statements from her, she ended the call, looking at the object dejectly for some reason. "Did something happen?" Kneesocks turned to him and shook his head with a small smile.

"Nothing truly important. My sister decided to go on a small trip in one of the company vehicles to meet with an old tutor of ours."

"Well...our day doesn't have to end you know." Seeing the curious look Kneesocks had in her eyes, he continued on. "Its only ten in the morning, most likely close to eleven, and the sun is still bright as ever. We don't have to go back to the office yet. We can go shopping, maybe walk in a park, check out a movie, or maybe go to a book store and see if there is anything good to read there." After a moment of silence, Shinji thought that he might of said something wrong, and was about to apologize, when she nodded.

"Fastener, I'd like for us to go to the closest book store please." The car suddenly turned, though neither of the two flew around the back of the limousine thanks to the seat belts. Kneesocks turned to him and wore a slight blush on her face. "Shinji-san, is this what most call a date?" Shinji couldn't stop himself from blushing and thought of something to say. Something that would make sense and not make him seem like a loser without any dating experience. He never been on an official date before, so this was less or more a first for him, unless he included taking Rei out those few times.

"No, this isn't a date. Its...its an information gathering exercise!" Oh god, why did he SAY that? Now she would think of him as odd for the rest of her life and won't want to talk to him at all! She was one of the reasons he even decided to sign up for Daten High in the first place! So her not talking to him would make it much harder for him to deal with the new people at the school. Right as he was about to call the "date" a disaster, she giggled, causing him to wipe his mind of negative thoughts.

"An _information gathering exercise_...I like that Shinji-san." With that, Shinji chuckled and gave her a kind smile, feeling the blush grow on his face by just a tad. Kneesocks really did have a wonderful smile, and he hoped to bring it out more during his stay in Daten City.

He just hoped that he wouldn't find himself stuck picking between friends again.

-Author Note-

Not much action in this chapter, other than for the little training scene between Shinji and Kneesocks. As you can see, Lilith is helping him become a better warrior, though her method of training isn't exactly the best for our hero. Kneesocks is quite good at what she does, gathering information and having a more subtle way to earning other's ire, something I wanted to show in this chapter. The "information gathering exercise", and I would LOVE to hear stories if anyone uses the term in real life on a date, isn't something that guarantees that those two will be a pairing. Mostly every girl, with the exception of Panty, is suitable for Shinji. Heck, I'll even give one of the Bunnygirls in the casino enough personality to make her a suitable partner! All in all, this chapter, while not a filler, could of had more impact in one or two areas. Now then, its time for responding to reviews!

**Nightmaster000**: I'm not too sure upon the lemons factor, though there WILL be perverted scenes where it counts. They might be porno scenes on a dvd, to more perverted Ghosts wanting to slide their meaty member into Stocking or Panty with Shinji looking at them in disgust. Either way, perverted scenes are approved. Thank you for your review!

**Reality Deviant**: On no, not the bunny eating berserker! Thank you for your review, and it is quite more unique than what I usually write.

**Snow299**: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked the humor in the last chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

**Sh8ad8ow**: The coins will have a different use than usual, since Shinji isn't an Angel of the normal sort, but as to what that is a surprise. I'm glad you liked the chapter and found Shinji's answer to the Ghost to be interesting.

**The Lord of Pages**: And to think, Shinji will have a series of good and bad times to come. I'm glad to see a Mari fan, and I agree, the changes in the You Can Not series were interesting, though Mari was what brought me into it in the frist place. Yes, Mari might be one of the outcomes due to Shinji rejecting everything for a more unusual answer, and the reveal of the breeds might come sooner than later, if Kneesocks can keep her lips sealed shut.

Either way, I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as it was quite enjoyable to write, and I hope to see each and every reader **_review_**! The intro is about to end in a chapter or two, so if people are interested in seeing this continued, **_review _**and it will be continued past the introduction point. Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fanfiction readers, favoriters, and alertettes! I welcome you to another update of When Two Angels of a Different Breed Meet, and I do hope everyone enjoys it! This chapter will POSSIBLY be one of the last, depending on the overall demand for this story to be continued, as I said from the first chapter. While I do like this crossover, I don't wish to pull myself in too many directions ya know? So, either way, I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter! As usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any references that find their way into this story.

"Normal Speaking."

_'Mental Thoughts."_

**"Lilith/Deity."**

-Chapter 5-

Shinji didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Okay, he had a feeling that the principal wanted to show off the fact that he had the mayor's daughters at his school, which was quite confusing since he was told that they were merely apprentices. Still, even with that odd fact in mind, he wouldn't have cared if he was in the crowd sitting on the bleachers watching this announcement unfold; however, this wasn't the case, as he was in a place he truly didn't want to be.

He was on the stage in between Kneesocks and Mari, while Scanty stood next to her sister with a polite smirk upon her face. Kneesocks stood calm and collective, injecting the information she was hearing into her mind, though one wouldn't know this unless they were friends with her. Mari, oddly enough, stood closer to him than he would of liked, linking one of her fingers to him and wouldn't let go. He would have jerked his hand away, and he knew he should have, but the fear in her eyes made him relax and link their hands together to hopefully ease her fear. She was more like the old him than he would have expected, but he supposed that anything was possible in this odd city.

_'Still, I don't understand as to why I am here on stage next to the Akuma sisters.'_ Shinji thought before paying attention to the principal. There was so much he could take from a wind-bag like him, so he tuned him out every now and again, a trait he picked up from Asuka complaining about just about everything back in Tokyo-3.

"...Not only are we fortunate enough to be able to teach the daughters of our fabulous mayor, but we also have two very important guests with us as well. Shinji Ikari is the son of Gendo Ikari, who is the head of Gehirn Japan branch, and Mari Makinami Illustrious, the daughter of Marisa Illustrious, who is one of the leading biologists in the country, shall also be spending their final year here at Daten High! Lets give them a round of applause everyone!" Shinji didn't dare think of what was going to happen now that everyone knew that he was friends with the mayor's daughters, let alone the son of someone who was quite important to the world. He was confused at why the principal used NERV's old name though, considering they switched their goal, as well as the name, about a decade or two ago.

Luckily for them, the assembly didn't last much longer, allowing the four to quickly go to their second class of the day, Biochemistry, and relax for the precious moment they were granted. He had to hand it to the principal though, he was glad to have the same schedule as the three girls, as it allowed him to stick to a base group of people he knew and wouldn't be awkward with. Not only that, but their lockers were next to each other as well, which was another plus for the short man with a very unusual boil on the top of his head.

"Hey Shinji," Mari began as she pressed her chin on his left shoulder, slowly circling her arms around his chest, "do you want to go on a date after school today?"

_'Okay, not too awkward with.'_ Shinji corrected himself before turning his head to her. This turned out to be a bad move, as his lips brushed against her cheek, causing her to pull away and develop a bright blush to match the joyful smile that now appeared. It only took him a few seconds to realize what he did and turned away with widened eyes, but it was too late, he noticed, as both Kneesocks and Scanty were looking at him with a glare that promised to melt him to a single atom. "It was a complete accident, I swear!" Was all he could say under their imposing gaze.

"I can believe that." Scanty stated, calming him down. That was, until she turned her head away from him. "I mean, who would find interest in you at all! Maybe a loser, or even someone who doesn't know the difference between value and trash." Kneesocks turned to her with widened eyes, though she placed a book in front of her mouth to muffle whatever she was saying. It wasn't long before people started entering the room, most of them either being the average student who cared for their grades or the few popular students who didn't care about being seen as "nerds" by being in such an advanced class, but neither of the classifications mattered to him since they swarmed around them, asking questions about their life and any bit of information they could pull from them.

_'At least the Akuma sisters can handle talking to such large crowds with ease.'_ Shinji noticed as he found himself slowly responding to the crowd of classmates that were asking him what his father did. He wished that they would have taken the hint that he didn't want to talk to them like this, but he knew he shouldn't be relying on such thoughts and wishes, and began to look for any excuse he could to get these people away from him. He was fortunate enough to, while leaning upwards to "reposition" himself, which in truth he was hoping to spot something to point out, he noticed an orange afro that slowly walked through the crowd that looked familiar. He saw him right after that perverted priest tried to kidnap him, and even heard of his name thanks to that creeper, but what was it again? Boxers? Barnacle? Bewford? No, but it did start with a B and had an F somewhere in the name. Could it of been Beautifly? No, that was a Pokemon name for Lilim's sake! Great, now he was picking up on Lilith's phrases! Oh why couldn't he remember a name that was spoke for a brief moment? He could easily remember the smallest of details during his battles against the Angels, but he couldn't recall such a brief name that was so unique?

He then realized that he thought of the name not once, but twice, and nearly slapped his forehead in the process. He took a breath and stood on the seat of his desk, making sure that the bush of hair he spotted belonged to the person he was about to call out. If it didn't, he would go with plan B, and either call out that there was a Ghost or tell them to back off. Seeing his target in sight, he called him out.

"HEY BRIEF!"

And just like that, everyone around him separated, ironically giving him a clear visual of the orange haired teen who wore the green jumpsuit with the metal backpack on his back. He turned to look at him, his eyes covered by his hair but the quivering lip was free for all to see, and he wondered if the guy was nervous to talk to him.

"Y-you remember me?"

"You know him?"

"Brief, you've met Shinji before?"

Despite the sudden talking that surrounded him, Shinji managed to stay calm and walked over to Brief and smiled. A nice front and all he had to do was point at him and say something to put the guy in a good light, and he would be out of the clear. All in all a good plan, he figured.

"Brief here saved me from this creepy black priest that was trying to get close to me. He's a good guy in my book."

"G-Garter isn't that b-bad..." Brief mumbled, but no one commented on what he said. Instead, the loud gossip changed into silent whispers, allowing him to get back to his seat and, as if it wasn't ironic enough, he was placed to the right of Brief, meaning that he had all of his "friends" by him. The teacher came in not too long after that, a tall brunette of a woman who curled one of her bangs with her middle finger, a bad habit if Shinji ever saw one, and brought out his notebook and pencil, ready to take notes for the day.

"Good morning class! I am quite happy to have Shinji Ikari and Mari Illustrious, and rather than start our class with the test I was prepared to deliver, I think we all could benefit from hearing from the two who were surrounded by biology in its finest!"

_'Well, there goes me being comfortable in this class.'_

* * *

Third, fourth, and fifth hour followed the same route as second hour, much to Shinji's annoyance. People were constantly trying to pry him of information, the teacher would practically call him or Mari out to answer their questions, and both of the Akuma sisters would either glare or ignore him. While he could understand Scanty doing it, since she didn't care for him in the slightest, he hoped that the time he spent with Kneesocks yesterday would have warmed her up to him, allowing for them to be open friends.

Their information gather exercise (he still refused to call it a date) went well for their first trial run. The book store they went to had a fair variety of books that he decided to buy, such as the _Theories and Body Structures of Angels_, _Second Impact and its Legacy_, and a new book on meditation. The main reason he picked up the other two books was, first off, the book about Angels not only talked about Panty and Stocking's class of Angel, but had some photographs of Adam during Second Impact, which meant he had a source of information he could use to possibly defend himself against the human Angels. The second reason, the more important reason, was that the less he had to phone Misato about, the better. He knew that his father would trace and listen in on his conversations, so he knew that the only way to get around that would be by letters, but even then the information he would be asking her could only be delivered in the form of files, which she would have to get from headquarters, which in turn...

Yea, you could get the picture from here.

Kneesocks picked up several books on Demon lore, for what reason he couldn't figure, but it did inspire him to pick up a book about the humanoid Demons that sometimes came to Daten City. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight them, but he knew it was better to be prepared just in case. Despite the hour or so they spent at the book store, they didn't wish to return to home so soon and went to several antique shops, which Shinji didn't mind going to as it made her smile. He didn't even question the old, leather bound books she bought from each place, nor did he even think of bringing up how familiar each store owner talk to her, as if she went there frequently.

**"I suppose you will never have luck with girls, may they be pure human or not Shinji."** Lilith said, though the sudden communication between them nearly made him drop his lunch tray. Then again, he could use the distraction, since the lunch he was given looked more like sludge with random crust in it than a mashed potato bowl with nuggets, and welcomed her.

_'It isn't my fault that everyone is bipolar around me.'_

**"At least you have Mari if everything falls short with Kneesocks."**

_'Are you seriously pushing me into dating someone who has a fetish for your blood?'_ Shinji questioned, considering the person they were talking about had some VERY unique traits that would make others turn away from her if they ever found out. Now that he was on the topic of her, he realized he had another question he had to ask Lilith. _'Ano, did Mari exist before Third Impact?'_

**"...Why do you ask this now?"** The hesitation in her voice was a big clue for him, but he still needed the information. He now knew that his desire to killing SEELE would have drastic consequences to the world, but Mari was someone he needed to figure out, at least in one particular sense.

_'Because I need to know something. If Mari were to exist before Third Impact, then that means that my father could of chosen her as the new pilot rather than Toji when we were in need of an additional pilot.'_ Shinji sat down at an empty table, uncaring for the people who were hoping he would sit by them for the moment. It didn't take much for Shinji to remember Bardiel, the fungus Angel that took hold of Unit 03 and possessed not only the unit, but began to infect Toji as well. There were moments after Third Impact that he still had nightmares of what the Dummy Plug made his unit do to Toji, taking his leg in the process of killing the Angel, and yet Toji didn't blame him for the loss of his limb. He hated feeling so powerless, so useless that everyone had to do things for him, which was why, deep down, he didn't mind killing Ghosts as much as he would have if they appeared in Tokyo-3.

**"If that is the reason you are asking... Then yes, she existed before Third Impact. However, she was nowhere near Toji-"**

_'Toji wasn't any better I bet!'_ Shinji declared to her, mentally knowing it was the closest equivalent to a scream he could muster for his mind. _'Toji was going to get in synch with it and then start practicing, not to mention that I bet the air current from America to Tokyo-3 wouldn't of touched her unit, meaning that we would have faced Bardiel at a later point.'_

**"You don't know that Shinji."**

_'Neither do you.'_

"A-Are you okay Shinji-san. San is the common suffix for random people to use when they first meet, correct?" Shinji looked up to see Brief to his side, looking at the other side of the table with a cautious glance. Shinji motioned for him to sit, and watched as Brief did so carefully, as if he was expecting something to happen. Was he bullied by the other students here?

"I am fine, just a bit disgusted at how the food looks." He lied, taking a moment to mix up the mashed potato bowl before taking a bite of it. It wasn't as bad as he expected, but it was quite shy of the gravy, and had an abundance of cheese that wasn't needed in his opinion. "Has the food always looked this terrible Brief?"

"No, b-but one of the cooks who normally makes everything got fired recently, so everything has turned out to be less than p-perfect. This is actually one of the better dishes." Brief took several bites of his own meal, acting as if the odd taste of it didn't bother him at all, something he couldn't anymore thanks to one of Misato's legendary cooking disasters. After a moment for the two to drink some milk they returned to their conversation. "How was the food at your school?"

"Our food," Shinji began, "was normally whatever we made in our bento boxes and brought with us. If we couldn't bring our own we could buy a pre-made one from the lunch staff, but otherwise they cooked as little as possible due to the attacks that plagued Tokyo-3."

"You mean the A-Angel attacks, correct?" Brief politely whispered. After he nodded, Brief asked something that he honestly didn't expect. "So are you Panty and Stocking's younger brother Angel-san?" Shinji choked on his drink for a bit, causing him to cough until he could control his breathing again, but that did nothing to stop Brief from looking at him with an evaluating look. Don't ask him as to _how _he knew, but he could feel the stern look behind the bush of orange hair.

"Excuse me? I have no idea as to what you're talking about Brief-san." Brief unlatched his metal backpack, laying it on the table for him to see. He then noticed that, rather than it being a backpack, it was some type of machine with a tube that could have been used for vacuuming. Was he an inventor by chance?

"This is a PKE meter, and it allows me to, on its normal function, track any type of non-human energy signature within a certain radius. While I normally go hunting for Ghosts, considering the heavy population of them in this city, I can change the setting to its basic function of picking up ANY signature, or even specifying it to that of an Angel. After our first meeting and listening to what Garter told me, I altered the PKE meter back to its basic function and, lord and behold, I found myself witnessing an energy signal closely related to that of Panty and Stocking, but different at the same time. It could be that you're a Fallen Angel, which would explain as to why your energy signal seemed so dark and chaotic, or even have Black Matter inside you, considering the Angels you had to face in Tokyo-3 came from another galaxy or dimension.

"Either way, I must know what exactly you're doing here Shinji-san. I care too much for this city to allow something that could be a Fallen Angel to ruin its already dwindling peace. So please, tell me as to what your intentions are for Daten City." Shinji blinked at him, running everything that the teen said in his mind several times, and couldn't believe it. Not only did the boy have a form of technology that acted as a miniature sonar that was used at NERV, but he was being classified as something closely related to the human Angels. It was then that he realised something rather interesting, and smiled about it, causing a tiny frown to appear on Brief's face. "What?"

"You didn't stutter the entire time you spoke to me. Good job."

"A-A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound cocky or arrogant! I'm sorry for making you feel b-bad!" Shinji couldn't hold in his amusement and laughed, making the teen blush from the reaction. It was then that he felt an odd wind hit him, and looked up to see Mari above him, grinning with the Cheshire cat grin he was used to seeing upon her face, and made eye contact.

"So boys, what are you two so involved in conversation about?" She asked, causing him to look at Brief, who began to press his index fingers together. Shinji, on the other hand, hoped to dear Kami that she hadn't heard anything Brief said, or else he would end up strapped down to Mari's table with a large syringe in her hand. She _would either drain him of his blood to bathe in the LCL scent it produced, or to have sex with him and try to have the first natural Angel/Human hybrid baby._

_'Then again, Mari is so obsessed with me that I think she would do anything I would ask her to.'_ A small, perverted thought entered his mind, causing him to shake his head and take another bite of his lunch, which he found out that it was practically cold. With no warm food to distract him, he looked up to Mari and sighed. "Brief asked me about the school I went to in Tokyo-3 and we compared lunches. Nothing special."

"Oh, you're talking about Tokyo-3 hm? I would _love_ to hear more about it." Shinji turned to see Scanty and Kneesocks, who were lucky enough to have a salad on their plates rather than the cold sludge he now had, and gave them a polite wave. Just because both of them were being rude to him shouldn't mean he had to be mean to them to make up for it. Kneesocks wordlessly sat down next to him, making her sister glare for a moment before sitting next to Brief, who offered her several high quality napkins to use. Where he got them, Shinji would never know, but she smiled at the gesture and accepted them nonetheless.

"Well, in order to properly explain my school, I have to talk a little about Tokyo-3..." As Shinji described the city to them, from the average person to the natural defense the city had against foreign attackers, he couldn't stop thinking about Brief and what he knew. He was fortunate enough that Brief put away the PKE meter before the Akuma sisters came to the table, or else the current conversation would be about it than his previous home, but that made him think back to his newest issue. Who exactly was Brief to have such technology at his fingertips? He seemed nice, but get past the stutter and he seemed much older, no, more mature than most of the students here, and that made him ponder the possibility if he was something akin to Kaworu, a thought that made Shinji hold back a wince.

Just who in the hell was Brief?

-Author Note-

I was once asked "What would Brief's role be in this story? Would he be pushed to the side for Shinji to take the spotlight, would Brief become jealous and become an enemy, or would they be friends til the end?" My answer I believe was that they would be friends, but that is technically a lie, as you can see in this chapter. They are neither friend nor enemy at the moment, which makes the story (in my opinion at least) even more interesting than simply giving a black or white answer. Also, this was also a way to show that Brief can be the COOL/SEXY Brief without having his hair pushed back, which I always wanted to see him be, but hey at least we got to see him stand up for himself in the end right?I am unsure as to which part of the canon storyline the school will present itself, such as before Barby's destruction or after, but I can work out that tiny detail with ease.

To those who wanted to see some Shinji/Kneesocks, I apologize for not doing more than having Shinji recollect their "information gathering exercise", but there are two reasons for that, one of which should be easy to spot right away. As for the Shinji/Mari fans, I do hope you enjoyed their little hand holding moment, as well as Shinji's thoughts and accidental cheek kiss too. The main pairing(s, just to show that I am considering more than one lover), is still up in the air, but I believe I have it set out to the point where everyone can be happy. What do I mean by this, well, you'll have to read on, but now it is time for reviews!

**Reality Deviant:** I have the dvd movie and I didn't recall it til after I read your review, so I feel ashamed of myself. I might just get Shinji a bunny now, if only to have it have a biting issue or two with him. I do hope that you don't find this chapter to short either!

**HotelKatz:** You've hit it on the nail Katz, it is a seed that is now, slowly but surely, growing to the point of sprouting something left unseen. I'm quite glad to hear you liked the chapter.

**Sh8ad8ow:** Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Snow299:** As with Sh8ad8ow, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the kind words.

**The Lord Of Pages:** I understand your words and suggestions, but I dislike polls to the point where it (to me) shows that the author doesn't have a concrete foundation of their own will for their stories. Sure, if it is to decide which story an author should continue or not, then that is a different story, but for romance? I see polls done mostly for harem stories, so I suppose that is where my negative thoughts come from on that particular topic, which are usually written for the lemons rather than the plot. Back to the MEAT (yes, I just stole your term), I am glad you liked the chapter, and Kneesocks may or may not have a hand at Shinji finding out something about their plans, or possibly hinting at something happening to a particular location to save or get him out of their way. That is for you to think about when the time comes.

**Blood Brandy:** I find Mari to be an interesting part to the new Evangelion series, which makes me wish she was at least hinted at in the old series. Either way, Scanty will eventually find out, though how is left to be seen.

**Guest:** Glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too. I doubt there will be a loss virginity to loser, realize that Shinji is the one, and they hook up or never fall for the other due to shame, but something may come up.

**.Coronado72:** Love your screen name by the way, it is quite unique to see on here, though I hate that the site won't allow it to show up in the document edit. I hope you like this new chapter and everything in it!

**Rhynimy:** Glad to see another Kneesocks fan on Fanfiction! I am hoping to eventually see more P&S fanfics of her in general, but I believe that won't happen unless someone makes a commitment to it. Maybe me perhaps? Either way, I am glad that this is now on your alerts and favs, and you're welcome for the chapter.

**Farmer Kyle:** I thank you for your kind words, and I can only hope that you end up liking this story. There are moments that I don't like it, to be honest, due to every bit of potential that this story has, as well as the general crossover. I mean, what if I decided that the American NERV branch was in Daten City, making Brief a pilot of Eva A.0 with his father as the figurehead but Corset as the bastard pulling the strings? If I did that, would the Ghosts stay as Ghosts, or would they become underlings of the Angels targeting that part of the world for unknown reasons, and what of Panty and Stocking if I decided to do this? So many ideas, but I must stick to this idea. At least, for a little while longer!

**Zed:** Thank you for your kind words, and I do hope you'll keep an eye out on this story.

**Eternal Nothingness:** There is a possibility of it being a multi-pairing, but of which girls I am not saying. I could simply toy around with everyone and go for a singular pairing in the end, but only time will tell.

**NoirRenamon:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, and enjoy the cool Brief in this chapter. Badass Shinji forever!

Again, thank you everyone who reviewed, as well as to those who have followed and have made this story one of their favorites! Happy Holidays to you all, and I do hope everyone has a fantastic day. Until next time!


End file.
